My Lovely
by Salnan Klein Phantomhive
Summary: chap 8 apdet..  Rukia mulai merasa ada keganjalan dalam dirinya.  dia selalu merasa aneh bila di dekat ichigo,   dan hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi..
1. Chapter 1

Haiii minnaa ?

saya author baru di FFn ini.

Jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Banyak sekali kata-kata yang tidak saya mengerti.

Bagi para senior, mohon bantuannya.

Disclaimer©: Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

My Lovely

Pagi hari ini begitu cerah. Secerah hati seorang gadis bermata violet yang sekarang sedang melahap roti bakarnya dengan nikmat.

"Hari ini awal kamu masuk sekolah ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan gadis bermata violet.

"ah... iya kak, nee-san dimana nii-sama?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu kepada kakaknya.

" dia sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi. Katanya ada pertemuan!" jawab kakak bermata violet tersebut. Gadis bermata violet Cuma ber'o' ria mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

Rukia's POV.

Hai!. Perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia, hari ini adalah 9 hari aku di Kota Karakura. Yaph! Aku pindahan dari Kota Osaka. Dan yang mengajakku bicara tadi adalah kakakku, Kuchiki Hisana. Kakakku sangat mirip denganku, tetapi sifat kami berbeda. Hisana-nee tipikal wanita yang sangat lembut, pintar, bijaksana, tapi kadang-kadang kalau ngambek bisa bikin ribut seluruh penghuni rumah. Kalau aku, tipikal cewek yang bisa dibilang kasar, ceroboh, dan dulu hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena memukuli temanku sendiri. Salahnya siapa telah menghina temanku? Padahal temanku dulu sangat menyukainya. Dan terakhir adalah Byakuya-Nii-sama. Beliau adalah suami dari kakakku, Hisana-nee. Hisana-nee sangat menyayangi Byakuya Nii-sama. Mereka bertemu saat masih kuliah. Dulu mereka tak pernah saling akur. Akur saja adalah anugerah terindah bagi orang sekitarnya. Mereka berperang tidak memakai adu mulut atau kekerasan, melainkan adu deathglare ataupun hawa hitam menyelimuti mereka. Byakuya nii-sama adalah seseorang yang sangat pendiam. Dia bisa cerewet kalau Hisana-nee sedang sakit. Beliau juga sangat bijaksana.

Kalau orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih SD karena kecelakaan. Aku dan Hiana-nee bisa hidup karena warisan keluarga kami yang mungkin tujuh turuan tidak akan habis. Dan sekarang perusahaan kami diurus oleh Byakuya nii-sama. Sebenarnya dulu diurus Hisana-nee tapi Byakuya mencegah Hisana-nee, karena Byakuya tidak ingin melihat Hisana-nee kerepotan mengurus rumah tangga dan menjalankan bisnis sendirian. Tapi Byakuya nii-sama masih mengizinkan Hisana-nee jika Hisana-nee melihat perusahaannya. Atau mengurus perusahaannya jika memang penting. Byakuya nii-sama juga mengangkat Hisana-nee sebagai wakil direktur. Jika ada apa-apa, Hisana-nee lah yang menggantikan Byakuya Nii-sama.

" Rukia! Kau ini! Masih saja duduk disitu? Sudah hampir jam 7! Kau bisa-bisa terlambat!" Hisana-nee mulai berceramah. Waktu sudah hampir pukul 7 tepat. Wah! Aku tidak boleh terlambat dalam MOS ini! Kalau telat pasti dihukum oleh kakak-kakak senior!.

" Hemp. Nee-san! Aku pergi dulu!" teriakku. Lalu mengambil tas yang berada di kursi sebalahku. Aku terus berlari menuju SMA baruku, SMA Karakura. Hhh.. entah bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku disini.

Rukia's POV end.

Normal POV

Rukia hampir saja sampai. 50 meter lagi dia sampai! Dia terus berlari. Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Rukia mempercepat larinya. Kakinya yang mungil *digampar Rukia-nee* terus melangkah dengan cepat. Mendahului calon teman-temannya yang berlari. Dan zzeeett! Bruk! Cklek!

"Yosh! Berhasil! " teriak Rukia girang karena dia masuk tepat waktu saat Gerbang akan ditutup. Terdengar para murid-murid yang diluar gerbang memelas agar pintu gerbang tersebut dibuka. Rukia tersenyum dan melanjutkan larinya menuju lapangan sekolah.

"Huwaaaaahhhhh besar sekali sekolah ini? Halamannya juga luas.!" Rukia berdecak kagum. Sekolah barunya begitu besar. Tidak seperti sekolah SMPnya dulu.

" Hei Kau!" teriak seorang berambut biru .

" kau murid kelas 1 yang baru kan! Bergabunglah dengan kawan-kawanmu yang disebelah sana!" tambah orang berambut biru tersebut. Rukia memandangnya sekilas. Wajahnya seperti preman saja. Rukia hanya mengangguk polos dan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang tadi diberi tahu lelaki berambut biru tersebut. Rukia duduk berjongkok di sebelah seorang wanita berambut Hitam.

" Hai!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

" Hai!" jawab Rukia.

" perkenalkan namaku Hinamori Momo. Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis berambut disanggul itu. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya

" Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal" Jawab Rukia lalu menjabat tangan Hinamori dan tersenyum.

" Salam kenal juga Kuchiki!" kata Hinamori ikut tersenyum.

" Selamat pagi untuk adik-adik kelas 1 yang baru!" terdengar sebuah suara yang lantang menggema di lapangan sekolah. Hinamori dan juga Kuchiki Langsung menghadap ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

" Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Saya Ketua Panitia dalam MOS ini. Ini adalah perkenalan saya kepada kalian semua. Disini kalian harus menuruti permintaan kakak-kakak panitia demi kelancaran MOS ini. Saya sebagai Ketua panitia mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan salam kenal." Ucap lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut oranye mencolok dan juga mata musim gugur yang dingin. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa para murid wanita terutama terpesona melihata Kurosaki?. Rukia memandang Kurosaki hingga turun dari tempatnya berpidato singkat. Rukia melihat Kurosaki berincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki berambut biru yang tadi membentaknya. Rukia merasa sangat penasaran dengan lelaki itu. Kenapa laki-laki itu pandangannya sangat dingin. Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum walau tipis. Tidak seperti orang disebelahnya. Berkulit pucat, berambut hitam, dan mata emeraldnya juga menusuk. Rukia kaget ketika matanya tertangkap basah memandang laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Rukia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"baka! Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya dalam hati menahan malu. Dia berharap, lelaki berambut hitam tersebut tidak akan ditemuinya? Tapi apa mungkin? Diakan satu sekolah dengan Rukia?.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san?" tanya seseorang disebelah Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinamori-san" jawab Rukia sambil memandang wajah Hinamori. Mungkin Hinamori mempergoki Rukia sedang memegang kepalanya sambil menunduk.

Acara MOS pun dimulai. Para senior sagat galak kepada juniornya kalau kalau juniornya tidak mematuhi perintah atau peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Untung Rukia dan Hinamori tidak dapat masalah. Setelah MOS hari pertama selesai Hinamori dan Rukia berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Rukia teringat sesuatu ada bukunya ketinggalan di Aula.

"wahh! Gawat! Bukuku!" Rukia langsung berlari menuju aula. Dia panik, bila bukunya ketinggalan, dia akan menerima hukuman dari kakak-kakak seniornya. Hukumannya juga mengerikan. Lari-lari putar lapangan 30 kali. Jika berontak bakal nambah lagi. Saat berlari tak sengaja Rukia menbrak sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tak punya mata ya?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki.

" ehh?" Rukia yang tadinya jatuh menunduk memandang sumber suara tersebut. Yang dia lihat adalah lelaki dengan mata musim gugur dan rambut oranye.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" kata Rukia dalam hati. Ichigo menatap tajam mata violet Rukia. Rukia terdiam, terpaku memandang Ichigo.

TBC.

Hai minna, maaf kalau sedikit. Tolong reviewnya ya..

Hehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Balik lagi sama saya...

Maaf update lama.

Lagi UAS nih. Padahal besok masih Ujian.

Hohohoho..

Oya...

Terima kasih buat yang nge-review.

Saya tidak menyangka akan ada yang meriview. Terima kasih banyak. *nunduk-nunduk ala Indonesia*

Buat :

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

_Teima kasih banyak kritik dan sarannya Ai-chan._

_Aku juga butuh banyak saran lagi. Kalau ada salah tolong kasih tau ya.._

_Saya akan membuat yang lebih bagus lagi.*senyum*_

**Nana Naa**

_Terima kasih sudah mau baca, Salnan sangat berterima kasih._

_Salam kenal juga Nana-san_.

**Ruki Yagami**

_Saya member baru di FBI._

_Terima kasih bey.._

_Hohohohoho ^,^_

**Sader VectizenIchi**

_Terima kasih Sader-san._

_Salam kenal juga dari saya*bungkuk-bungkuk*_

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

_Saya senang ada yang suka dengan Fic saya._

_Terima kasih banyak!_

_*tebar-tebar bunga*_

**Kiyoe aoi hinamori**

_Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya ya.._

_Salam kenal juga..._

_Enaknya aku panggil siapa?_

_Kiyoe-san?_

_Atau Aoi-san? Atau Hinamori-san?_

_Saya pasti butuh banyak kritik dan saran._

_Ini juga membantu kita hidup berdemokrasi *he?*_

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

_terima kasih banyak kritiknya._

_Saya sangat membutuhkan hal tersebut._

_Iya.._

_Siipp dahh._

_Hohohohoho ^,^_

**Kyu9**

_Terima kasih banyak._

_Iya. Saya juga suka bila hubungan yang dilakukan pertengakaran dahulu._

_Benci jadi cinta._

_Hohohoho ^,^_

_Dari pada banyak cuap-cuap.._

_Kita mulai saja._

_Yukkss!_

Disclaimer©: Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri

Rukia terdiam. Dia ingin bergerak dan memukul wajah orang yang telah menghinanya a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia ingin sekali berkata, "Diam kau jeruk oranye?" tetapi kenapa susah sekali?, apa lagi untuk minta maaf? Dia susah sekali minta maaf, karena itu biasanya dia bisa langsung memukul orang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi kalau ada yang menghinanya. Tapi kali ini? Dia kalah telak. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia terpaku oleh sorotan tajam mata Ichigo. Ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam hati Rukia. Entah takut karena seniornya, ataukah ketampanan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Entahlah.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi memandang Rukia dengan sorotan tajam akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia, yang entah kenapa merasa kakinya bisa berdiri. Dia segera menjerit dengan tenaganya yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah terkena hipnotis pandangan maut Ichigo.

"Heh! Jeruk baka! Jangan menghina orang tau! Aku punya mata! Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu!" Teriak Rukia sangat kencang. Hingga menggetarkan kaca di aula tersebut. Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Rasanya angin berhembus kencang. Menerpa kedua insan yang berada di depan ruangan aula. Rukia terkejut. Dia langsung membungkam mulutnya. "apa yang ku lakukan? Siap-siap mati saja besok! Haduuhh!" batin Rukia menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Seharusnya dia menjaga sikapnya saat MOS ini. Dia sudah berjanji dengan Nee-san dan Nii-samanya untuk tidak berbuat onar. Apa lagi baru masuk sekolah baru.

'bagaimana ini?' batin Rukia lagi, panik.

Ichigo tidak membalas perkataan Rukia barusan. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan Rukia. Rukia jadi heran, ternyata masih ada manusia yang sangat cuek dan stay cool seperti Ichigo. Jarang-jarang sekali Rukia menemukan orang seperti itu. Biasanya dia melihat dari Novel-novel milik nee-sannya yang iseng dia baca saat dia merasa bosan. Rukia merasakan tatapan Ichigo masih terasa. Dia merinding.

"Ya ampun? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Oya! Bukuku!" Rukiapun segera masuk aula dan mengambil buku yang tadi ketinggalan. Dasar ceroboh! *Ditendang Rukia-nee*.

Saat akan keluar dari aula, Rukia mendengar sebuah suara biola yang sangat merdu. Tapi terkesan menyedihkan dan... menakutkan..

Rukia's POV

'Ha? Biola? Dari mana suara itu? Bukankah seharusnya para murid sudah pulang dari tadi? Itulah yang ada difikiranku saat ini. Aku merasa sedikit merinding dengan suara biola tersebut. Kenapa begitu menyedihkan. Tapi kenapa juga menakutkan?. Aku sangat pensaran, akhirnya aku mencari-cari dimana sumber suara biola tersebut. Arahnya di ruang musik. Bulu kudukku meremang. Semakin dekat, suaranya terdengar jelas. Menakutkan. Aku mengendap-endap, lalu berjongkok saat melewati jendela. Aku mengintip dari luar. Rambut hitam? Panjang? Bukankah dia juga panitia MOS tadi pagi? Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia yang telah mempergokiku saat aku memandangnya tadi? Lalu kenapa dia ada disini?. Pikiranku melayang jauh hingga tanpa kusadari, suara biola tersebut telah berhenti. Laki-laki itu tidak memainkan biolanya lagi dan dia sekarang berada di depan pintu.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Aku sangat terkejut. Aku memandangnya. Mata emeraldnya. Sungguh indah. Tapi terkesan dingin. Seperti Kurosaki-senpai. Eh? Kenapa kok malah Kurosaki-senpai?.

"Hei! Kau ini siapa?" tanya lelaki itu lagi agak tegas tapi sangat dingin. Aku langsung berdiri dan tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Mm..ma..maaf! tadi saya kira siapa yang bermain biola. Ternyata senpai. Maaf aku mengganggu senpai. Saya permisi!" kataku seraya membungkukkan badanku. Aku tak sengaja melihat tempat biolanya. Tertulis 'Ulquiorra Schiffer'. Mungkin itu namanya. Lalu Aku cepat-cepat menegakan badanku agar dia tidak curiga. Kemudian aku berlari pergi dari laki-laki itu. Huh! Sudah 2 kali aku melakukan hal yang memalukan. Oh Kami-sama! Apa salahku? Hingga aku melakukan hal bodo seperti ini?. Ah! Sudahlah! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini'.

Normal POV

"Tadaima!" Jerit rukia lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia merasa lelah hari ini. Gara-gara kakak-kakak kelasnya yang membuat acara MOS ini seperti kerja paksa. Penampilan Rukia juga terlihat awut-awutan gara-gara lari kencang tadi.

"Oh.. Okaerinasai Rukia-chan!" jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Um.. ne, nee-san! Nii-sama belum pulang?" tanya Rukia basa-basi sebelum masuk kamarnya.

"Dia belum pulang, katanya ada rapat." Jawab Hisana. "Oya, sana, cepat mandi! Aku akan membuat makan malam dulu" tambah Hisana tersenyum lagi.

"Hai! Ya sudah, aku kamar dulu, mau mandi" kata Rukia lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Rukia Membuka kamarnya. Dia menyadari, rumah barunya tidak terlihat mewah-mewah sangat. Sederhana. Rumah ini tak sebesar rumahnya di Osaka dulu. Dia sangat rindu dengan rumah itu. Sekarang rumah itu ditempati oleh rekan bisnis Byakuya.

"Kak Kaien" gumam Rukia. Ya... Kaien, dia adalah rekan bisnis Byakuya, sekaligus cinta pertama Rukia. Rukia tau, tidak mungkin dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kaien. Sepertinya Kaien hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Setelah itu Rukia menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Selesai mandi, Rukia menuju ruang keluarga, sekarang dia ingin menonton televisi. Mungkin ada dorama atau anime yang bagus. Lalu Rukia duduk di sofa dan terpaku dengan dorama yang dia lihat. Sebenarnya bukan dorama Jepang. Tetapi drama Korea. Drama Korea yang lawas. Judulnya 'Endless Love'. Drama yang sangat mengharukan. Tapi karena author lupa nama-nama yang ada di film tersebut, jadi gak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail. Hehehehe. *dilempar sandal ma readers*.

"Rukia! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Hisana yang berada di ruang makan. Rukia langsung mematikan televisinya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Biasanya Byakuya ikut makan malam bersama. Kali ini dia absen lagi. Rukia memandang hidangan buatan kakaknya. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Rukia langsung menarik kursinya dan duduk*ya iyalah masa tidur!(plak)*

"Wah.. kayaknya enak sekali. Itadakimasu!" Kata Rukia dan langsung memakan makannya. Hisana Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Hisana memperhatikan adiknya saat makan dengan lahapnya.

"Kenapa tidak makan, nee-san?" tanya Rukia setelah menelan makannya yang sudah penuh di mulutnya.

"Ah.. Tidak kok! Lanjutkan makanmu!" suruh Hisana lagi. Dan sekarang Hisana juga ikut makan bersama adiknya.

"Huwaaahhh! Kenyang terima kasih!" ucap Rukia sambil senyum-senyum kenyang.

"Apa acaramu hari ini, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Hisana.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, menghirup udara malam hari, boleh ya, nee-san?" Kata Rukia memohon-mohon.

"Rukia, jangan macam-macam!" Hisana menolak tegas permohonan adiknya itu.

"Ayolah! Aku mohon!" Rukia memohon-mohon kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah!" Kali ini Rukia pakai jurus Puppy Eyesnya.  
"Huuufftt.. ya sudah terserah kamu. Tapi jangan bikin masalah! mengerti?" Kata Hisana akhirnya. Rukia sangat senang sekali. Dia bisa keluar malam. Hahahaha. Bahagia banget tu hatinya.

"Hai! Nee-san!" Kata Rukia, langsung melesat pergi.

"Dasar! Anak itu!" gumam Hisana sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri jalan perumahannnya. Hening dan sepi. Tapi sangat menyenangkan bagi Rukia. Malam ini begitu terang.

"Bulan purnama ya? Brrr, dingin sekali?" Kata Rukia menyadari dirinya tidak membawa jaket. Dia meniup dan menggosok-gosok tangannya lalu mengusap-usapkan ke lengannya. Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Apa mungkin sekarang musim gugur?.

Rukia tetap berjalan. Lalu dia berenti di sebuah rumah. Tapi rumah itu bukan sekedar rumah biasa tetapi juga klinik sederhana.

Cklek! Ada sesorang yang membuka pintu rumah klinik tersebut. Rukia sangat terkejut. Saking terkejutnya Rukia tidak bisa bergerak.

Hal yang dilihat Rukia dari orang yang membuka klinik itu adalah oranye. Jaketnya dan rambutnya oranye. Memang sih keadaan sedang gelap. Tapi mata Rukia sangat peka. Apa lagi ada sebuah lampu yang menyorot laki-laki itu.

'Kurosaki-senpai?' pikir Rukia,'Ngapain dia ada disini?' Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

'Mulai lagi nih sekarang! Badanku! Tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Kami-sama! Tolong aku! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini bila bertemu dengannya?' Batin Rukia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hanya bisa bernafas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena takut. Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Pandangan Ichigo telah menghipnotis Rukia. Tapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar.

'Oh, Kami-sama!' Kata Rukia lalu menutup matanya dan mengalihkan padangannya menuju depan. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Rukia bisa bergerak. Dia melangkahkan satu kakinya, lalu kakinya yang lain, Tap, Tap, Tap. Tapi kenapa dia berjalan seperti robot?. Lalu Rukia berhenti lagi. Ichigo heran, mungkin sekarang dia berfikir 'ngapain cewek itu?'. Rukia masih diam disitu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik.

'Kabur!' pikir Rukia langsung lari. Ichigo jadi sweatdrop ngeliatnya.

"Cewek aneh!" gumamnya lalu berjalan berlawanan dari Rukia. Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Dia mengryitkan keningnya. Dia melihat sebuah jepitan berwarna Violet berbentuk chappy. Dia pun ingat dengan gadis yang ditbraknya tadi sore. Itu adalah jepit yang dipakai oleh Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin membiarkannya, tapi entah kenapa tangannya mengambil jepitan itu. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Dimasukkannya jepit itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Sementara itu, Rukia...

'Apa yang kau lakukan Kuchiki Rukia! Baka baka baka!' umpatnya dalam hati. Rukia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia melakukan hal bodo di depan Ichigo? Sudah 3 kali dia mempermalukan dirinya. Rukia akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah kusut, kayak belum diseterika. *dilembar ke jabalakat ma Rukia-nee*.

"Kenapa Rukia-chan? Mukamu kusut sekali!" Hisana heran dengan adiknya, yang tadinya sumringah cerah, kini kusut belum diseterika.

"Umm... tidak apa-apa kok. Aku ke kamar dulu ya, Nee-san!" Pamit Rukia langsung ngeloyor ke kamarnya. Hisana memandang heran adiknya hingga, adiknya itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Huh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikiran anak muda jaman sekarang!" Hisana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan menonton filmnya.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. Dia merasa kalau hari ini hari yang sial baginya. Dia memegang rambutnya.

"Jepitku? Dimana?" gumamnya sambil merogoh-rogoh rambutnya, memastikan apakah jepitnya masih bersarang di rambutnya.

"Tidak ada!" Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia panik. Dia sangat panik. Jepit itu, jepit yang diberikan Kaien kepadanya. Dia telah menghilangkannya.

'Bagaimana ini?' kata Rukia dalam hati.

TBC...

Bersambung lagi..

Silahkan reviwnya.

Dan kritik serta saran...


	3. Chapter 3

Halo halo!

Hahahaha. Maaf telat nih!

Akhirnya UAS ku selesai. Dan tak ada yang remidi.

Tapi kenapa Mat ku sangat sangat ngepress nilainya.

Halah syukuri saja! hahahahaha *plakk*

Oke deh bales review dulu.

dan juga , terima kasih uda review..

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

_sama-sama Mamo-san._

_Ntar sarannya dibutuhin lagi lho_.

**Nana Naa**

_Terima kasih. Wahaha._

_Saya senang ada yang tersenyum melihat fic saya._

_Yaph! Tunggu ajha!_

**Ruki Yagami**

_Sudah update nih. _

_Maaf telat._

_Maklum baru ujian._

_Hehehehe. _

_Iya nih Rukia-nee jadi kelainan. *dibankai Rukia-nee*__._

_Oke deh terima kasih uda review._

**Kyu9**

_Terima kasih._

_Iya. Tapi suatu hari, Rukia-nee gak bakal_

_Takut lagi ma Ichigo._

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

_Ao! Ai-san!_

_Iya makasih._

_Ntar pasti di balikin. _

_Tapi waktunya ditunggu ajha!_

_Hahahahahaha *plakk*_

**yuuna hihara**

_hahahaha. Iya nih udah update._

_Maaf lama ya? Hehehe._

_Salam kenal juga!_

**Mugiwara Nami**

_Iya.._

_Terima kasih banyak._

_Ini uda update. Maaf telat._

**Love**

_Ok!_

_Sip dahh!_

_Makasih lhow!_

_Uda update nieh!_

_Maaf lama updatenya._

_Hohohohoho __._

**K'maz**

_Iya say._

_Hahahahahaha._

_Ntar juga muncul. Tinggal nunggu waktu._

_Benernya mereka gak dingin-dingin amat._

_Udah! Baca aja._

_Hehehehe *plakk!*_

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

_Ssiiippp! Terima kasih!_

**Ino Kazuki**

_Iya nih!_

_Aku juga bakal nunggu critamu!_

_Semangat Ino-chan_

**Sader VectizenIchi**

_Terima kasih Sader-san!_

_Oke deh! __Ntar saya jadikan lebih bagus lagi_

Naaa!

Saatnya kita baca ceritanya.

Mari kita baca!

Yyuuukk!

Disclaimer©: Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

**My Lovely**

'Kenapa bisa terjadi?' batin Rukia sambil mencari-cari jepitnya yang hilang. Dia terus mencari jepitnya di kamar. Dari kolong tempat tidur sampai kolong jembatan (?). Dia membuka lemari yang biasanya wadah dari pernak-perniknya. Tetapi tetap saja nihil. Dia juga menyoroti bawah meja belajar dengan senter. Tapi tetap tidak. Dia terus mencari. Dia tidak mencari di kamar saja. Tapi juga di seluruh ruangan di rumahnya. Hisana jadi tambah heran dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"Rukia-chan, kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Hisana mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jepitku, jepitku hilang. Aku harus mencarinya!" Ucap Rukia sambil menunduk-nunduk mencari jepitnya.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Itukan Cuma jepit!" Hisana kasihan pada adiknya yang masih tetap mencari jepitnya.

"Tidak bisa, nee-san! Itu...e... anu..um...e.. itu..." Rukia menjawab nasihat kakaknya dengan terbata-bata. Dia memang tidak ingin kakaknya tau, perasaannya dengan Kaien. Dia malu. Dan pastinya akan ditertawakan oleh Hisana.

"Itu apa?" Hisana makin penasaran.

"Itu... itu... itu jepit hadiah perpisahanku dengan Soi Fon dulu!" Rukia terpaksa berbohong akhirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku bantu!" Hisana tidak tega juga melihat adiknya bingung sendiri melihat mencari-cari jepitnya. Hampir 1 jam Rukia mencari jepitnya. Tapi tidak ketemu juga.

"Hei, Rukia-chan! Kau ingat tidak, tadi keluar memakai jepit atau tidak?" Tanya Hisana tiba-tiba sambil merogoh-rogoh bawah kursi.

Rukia menghentikan pencariannya.

'iya, benar juga. Aku tadi kan memakai jepit' batin Rukia.

"Iya. Aku tadi memakai jepit." Balas Rukia dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Mungkin saja jatuh." Hisana mengambil kesimpulan mungkin saja, jepit Rukia terjatuh di jalan, saat dia sedang jalan-jalan malam tadi.

"A..! Yosh! Nee-san! Aku akan mencarinya!." Kata Rukia. Hisana terkejut mendengar perkataan adiknyanya. Lalu dia melihat jam dinding berbentuk bundar di ruang keluarga. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"Rukia! Ini sudah malam! Aku tak bisa mengizinkanmu Rukia!" Hisana menolak rencana Rukia yang ingin mencari jepitnya yang hilang.

"Kakak! Aku mohon! Aku sangat membutuhkannya! Itu penting bagiku! Aku mohon!" Rukia merengek. Hisana melihat mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca. Hisana jadi tidak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu!" Kata Hisana akhirnya.

"Tidak usah. Nee-san jaga rumah saja! Nanti Byakuya-nii-sama bingung! Aku pergi!" Rukia langsung melesat pergi dari rumahnya dan membawa senter. Blamm! Suara pintu ditutup dengan agak keras.

"Anak itu, keras kepala sekali!" Kata Hisana pada dirinya sendiri. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Hisana berharap adiknya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Rukia's POV

'Tidak. Aku harus mencari jepit itu. Aku tidak boleh menyerah kali ini. Kami-sama, bantulah aku! Itulah yang ada dipikaranku saat ini. Aku sangat gelisah. Aku takut benda itu akan hilang selamanya. Aku sangat sangat tak ingin benda itu hilang. Itu pemberian Kak Kaien. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini. Ya ampun aku tak boleh menangis disini. Ayolah! Jangan menangis. Aku menyeka air mataku yang mulai jatuh perlahan dari mataku. Aku tak henti-hentinya menyoroti jalanan yang sepi ini dengan senter. Malam begitu larut. Aku tetap mencarinya hingga di depan klinik di mana aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki-senpai. Aku juga agak takut melewati tempat itu. Aku takut bertemu lagi dengannya. Apa lagi keadaanku seperti ini. Kami-sama...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jepitku... seandainya kau bisa bicara! Aku pasti mudah untuk mencarimu! Fikiranku sangat kacau. Hingga aku tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikanku dari tadi.'

Normal POV.

Rukia tidak sadar dia diperhatikan seseorang yang sekarang sedang menghuni di kamar lantai 2 klinik tersebut. Orang itu adalah lelaki tinggi jakung, masih menggunakan jaket oranye. Tapi sayang, lampu kamar itu padam. Jadi tidak kelihatan warna jaketnya yang asli. Lelaki itu merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Dia menarik sebuah benda kecil dari kantong jaketnya. Jepit berbrntuk chappy brwarna ungu violet.

'sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja' Lelaki itu memandang jepit itu. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya saat seorang gadis kecil keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Rukia. Kurosaki Yuzu, adik dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo lalu meletakkan jepit itu ke meja belajarnya dan membuka jaketnya. Kemudian dia taruh di mejanya, bersama jepit Rukia. Lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang lumayan empuk baginya. Kemudian dia memjamkan matanya, dan dia terbuai ke dalam alam mimpi. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemilik jepit itu. Kejam nyoo! *dibankai Ichi-nii (author : ooohh nooo!)*

Sementara itu...

"Anoo.. permisi!. Anda sedang apa?" tanya Yuzu kepada Rukia. Yuzu tadi melihat seseorang sedang grusak-grusuk di depan rumahnya. Dia jadi curiga dan menghampiri orang yang sekarang dihadapannya.

"Saya sedang mencari sesuatu. Maaf mengganggu ketenanganmu, adik manis" ucap Rukia lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Um.. bolehkah saya bantu? Oya! Perkenalkan, namakau Kurosaki Yuzu. Nama onee-san siapa?" tanya Yuzu tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Rukia.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal." jawab Rukia sambil membalas uluran tangan Yuzu.

"Bolehkah, aku memanggil nama kakak dengan sebutan Rukia-nee?" Tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Mmm.. boleh. Silakan saja!" Rukia balas tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan. Lalu kedua insan tersebut mencari kembali benda yang dicari sambil berbincan-bincang.

"Oya Rukia-nee tinggal disini ya?" tanya Yuzu sambil menyenteri jalanan.

"Iya, Blok D. Nomor 3. " jawab Rukia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Masih menatap bawah.

"Sekolah dimana kak?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Karakura High School."

"Wah.. satu sekolah dengan Ichi-nii!." Sekarang Yuzu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rukia. Rukia menegerutkan keningnya 'Ichi-nii? Apa mungkin?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Nee-san kenal Ichigo Kurosaki kan? Dia itu kakakku?" ucap Yuzu. Rukia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yuzu. 'Adik rambut jeruk? Pantas saja seperti perna mendengar namanya!' batin Rukia lagi.

"Um.. iya, dia kakak kelasku. Aku baru masuk sekolah itu. Besok adalah MOS hari keduaku" ucap Rukia lalu berbalik arah menghadap ke bawah. Yuzu hanya ber'o' ria mendengar ucapan Rukia. Hampir jam 10 Rukia terus menyelusuri jalan yang dia lewati tadi. Rukia juga menyuruh Yuzu untuk beristirahat karena hari telah larut. Yuzu tetap saja ingin membantu. Tapi karena bujukan manis Rukia, Yuzupun akhirnya menuruti perintah Rukia. Kini tinggal Rukia saja yang menyelusuri jalanan. Sudah dingin, hawanya mencekam, sepi lagi. Yang terdengar cuman suara gong-gongan anjing saja. Rukia mulai putus asa. Air matanya sudah mulai mengalir. Rukia si gadis tomboy, kini tengah menangis karena sebuah benda. Benda yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kak Kaien, maafkan aku..." ucap Rukia lirih. Dia menyeka air matanya. Lalu berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Hisana sudah sangat khawatir. Byakuya sudah pulang dari kantor, tapi wajah Byakuya santai-santai saja. Tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali.

Hisana dari tadi terus mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan Byakuya. Byakuya yang tadi sedang membaca sebuah buku merasa sangat risih dengan kelakuan istrinya.

"Sudahlah, Hisana. Adikmu pasti baik-baik saja!" Byakuyapun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Um... bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu terhadap Rukia-chan? Kenapa dia nekat sekali? Haduh!" Kata Hisana. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir. Byakuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia malas sekali bicara kali ini. Karena banyak masalah di kantor tadi, mungkin.

"Tadaima!" ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu rumah Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Okaerinasai! Rukia! Kemana saja kau? Ini sudah jam sepuluh! Bahaya tau!" Hisana mulai mengomel-ngomel. Rukia tidak menjawab. Matanya sudah sembab.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hisana saat melihat Rukia terus saja menunduk.

"Um.. tidak apa-apa kok. Oya nee-san, aku ke kamar dulu." Kata Rukia tersenyum. Tersenyum paksa jelasnya. Hisana menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia membiarkan adiknya pergi ke kamarnya.

Rukia menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang. Dia menutupi matanya dengan lengannya. Dia menangis terisak. Hadiah satu-satunya dari Kaien sebagai simbol perpisahan. Rukia ingin sekali menjerit. Tapi tidak mungkin. Ini sudah malam, dan bisa mengganggu tetangga-tetangga. Bisa ditimpuk ember sama air entar.

Rukia menangis kebodhohannya. Entah kenapa dia teringat kejadian memalukan yang ia alami tadi pagi hingga malam ini. Tambah kacau saja hatinya. Malam ini dia ingin menangis sepuasnya hingga dia terlelap tidur.

Matahari kini kembali tersenyum membawa cahaya cerah untuk dunia. Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia bangkit dari ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkkan pukul setengah 6. segeralah gadis itu mengambil handuk, dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Buat apa? Ya buat mandi. Masa makan? Hehehehe *gila mode on*. Setelah mandi Rukia melihat dirinya di cermin. Matanya bengkak bagian bawah. Tentu saja! Dia menangis lama sekali.

"Semoga, Hisana-nee tidak menanyaiku tentang hal ini." Gumam Rukia lalu mengambil tasnya. Dia langsung bergegas ke ruang makan. Byakuya sedang menyeruput kopi panasnya sambil membaca koran. Hisana sedang menyiapkan roti panggangnya. Kemudian Rukia duduk dan menyantap makanan di meja makan.

"Ohayo, Rukia-chan!" Ucap Hisana penuh dengan senyum. Rukia cukup terhibur dengan senyum khas kakaknya.

"Ohayo, Hisana-nee!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Rukia tak banyak bicara hari ini. Dia masih memikirkan jepitan itu.

"Um.. nee-san! Nii-sama! Aku berangkat!" ucap Rukia sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak sarapan?" tanya Hisana sambil memandangi punggung adiknya.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih! Aku berangkat!" jawab Rukia lagi tanpa memandang kakaknya. Hisana hanya melihat adiknya hingga tidak terlihat dari pandangannya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke suaminya.

"Hei kau! Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Hisana kepada suaminya tercinta.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya datar, tanpa memandang istrinya.

"Ya.. kalau kau tidak ke kantor, aku mau belanja sebentar. Untuk persedian selama 2 minggu" kata Hisana, "Maukah kau mengantarku, suamiku?" tambah Hisana lagi. Dengan senyum penuh menggoda pada suaminya. *ditimpuk Hisana-nee*.

"Huh.. tak ada pilihan lain. Ya sudah, aku akan ganti baju!" kata Byakuya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada pilihan lain, Byakuya!" Teriak Hisana marah, dia merasa telah diledek oleh Byakuya dengan kalimat "tak ada pilihan lain". Byakuya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Rukia berjalan terseok-seok. Dia masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sekolah yang begitu besar. Kemarin dia ingat, dia tersesat saat keliling ruangan bersama Hinamori. Tpi untung ada seorang kakak kelas bernama Rangiku Matsumoto menyelamatkan mereka dari sekolah yang menyesatkan tersebut.

"Kuchiki-san!" teriak seorang dari kejauhan. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari siapa yang telah memanggilnya barusan. Dia adalah Hinamori. Teman MOSnya.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san!" sapa Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san. Lho? matamu kenapa? Kok bengkak begitu?" tanya Hinamori terkejut melihat mata Rukia yang bengkak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur" ucap Rukia sedikit berbohong. Tapi memang benar. Dia hampir tak tidur semalaman.

"O... lain kali banyak istirahat! Oya! Kita harus berkumpul sekarang di lapangan. Kalau tidak, pasti kakak senior akan mengomel lagi!" perkataan Hinamori memang betul. Jika mereka di tempat itu terus, kakak kelas mereka akan mendamprat mereka habis-habisan. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau. Rukia yang dari tadi lesu, semakin lesu saja mendengar ocehan kakak kelas mereka

"Hei kau!" teriak seseorang. Rukia yang lesu tidak menyadari bahwa kakak kelasnya memanggilnya. Rukia tak menjawab. Dia malah menggambar Chappy di tanah yang ia duduki sekarang dengan jari telunjuknya. Hinamori memandang Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori memanggil Rukia dengan nada yang sengaja dipelankan. Tapi sayang, Rukia sama sekali tidak menyahut. Kasihan Momo dicuekin *dilempar sama Momo-nee*.

"Hei kau! Pendek!" teriak sang kakak kelas yang ternyata adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia tidak menggubris lagi. Semua peserta MOS memandang Rukia. Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak respect. Hinamoripun akhirnya menyikut tangan Rukia.

"Auww! Ada apa sih?" tanya Rukia sebal karena lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Hinamori. Hinamori memandang ke depan dan mengisyratkan kepada Rukia untuk memandang ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya Rukia saat semua peserta MOS memandangnya. Dan juga semua kakak kelasnya.

"O o!" gumam Rukia pelan. Ichigo memandang Rukia tajam.

"Lari 20 putaran!" Ichigo mempertegas suaranya. Rukia entah kenapa emosinya memuncak. Kayaknya dia sedang BM alias Bad Mood. Dia pun akhirnya terpaksa lari. Tapi larinya lelet sekali. Ichigo sangat gregetan.

"Hei! Pendek! Cepatlah sedikit!" teriak Ichigo. Semua para peserta MOS termasuk para seniornya merasa prihatin. Tapi bagaimana itu sudah jadi konsekuensinya. Mereka juga tidak berani melawan Ichigo. Karena mereka takut sama Ichigo. Yaph! Di sekolah KHS ini, Ichigo udah punya 2 julukan. "Singa" plus "Demon Ice". Kenapa di juluki Singa? Karena dia kalau marah bisa persis sama singa *Dibankai Ichi-nii*. Lalu kenapa disebut "Demon eyes" karena matanya itu bisa menusuk hati. Apa lagi bila ada yang melawannya. Siap-siap mati aja.

Oke Back to the story.

Rukia yang tadinya sebal, tambah sebal lagi. Dia sebal banget. Dia udah gak kuat lagi. Mana dipanggil pendek lagi. Rukia menghentikan larinya. Dia menunduk. Perasaan takutnya telah dibunuh oleh kemarahan.

"Apa lagi? Mau melawan?" tanya Ichigo tajam setengah mengejek. Rukia wajahnya merah. Bukan karena malu, tapi dia sangat marah. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Rukia mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut dengan kelakuan Rukia. Apa lagi para peserta MOS dan kakak kelas.

BUUAAAAGHH!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Semua orang yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung langsung gempar dan syok. 'Widih! Berani bener tu cewek!' mungkin itulah yang difikirkan oleh mereka semua. Yaph! Kurosaki Ichigo! Sang singa, telah di tonjok oleh Kuchiki Rukia, adik kelasnya sendiri. Pukulan Rukia sangat keras. Ichigo saja sampai jatuh tersungkur. Ya.. rasa takutnya pada Ichigo menjadi kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"Jangan pernah, main-main denganku, Kurosaki Ichigo-Senpai!" Rukia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia marah. Marah sekali. Dia benci bila ada yang mengejeknya seperti itu. Dan akhirnya kemarahan yang tak pernah dia keluarkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, muncul kembali...

TBC.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Pertama-tama aku ucapkan teri makasih pada yang nge-review. Dan juga lagu FT. Island berjudul 'Baby Love' Lalu 'My Lecon' milik JTL. juga 'Ppikka Chu~!, juga Ga-in judulnya 'Irreversible Love' plus Nishino Kana 'If', Ayahi Takagaki ' Hoshi No Nagareru Yoru Ni' de el el.

Maaf, aneh ya?

Hehehe.

Kayaknya konyol banget deh.

Jadi ketawa pas baca.

Hehehe.

Buat semuanya...

Terima kasih...

Reviewnya lho...

Aku tunggu..

Hehehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Haii minna~

Balik lagi sama saya.

Maaf telat banget updatenya.

Gara-gara internet saya belum dibayar.

Dan juga banyak sekali ujian plus try out, maklum

Kelas 9 Hehehehehe *Plakkk*

Oke deh dari pada lama-lama kita langsung saja.

Ini lah dia ! (emang apaan?)

Flashback Chapter 3.

"Jangan pernah, main-main denganku, Kurosaki Ichigo-Senpai!" Rukia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia marah. Marah sekali. Dia benci bila ada yang mengejeknya seperti itu. Dan akhirnya kemarahan yang tak pernah dia keluarkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, muncul kembali...

Disclaimer © Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

Warning : AU, typo dll

**My Lovely**

Ichigo berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya, bekas tonjokan dari Rukia. Ichigo langsung memandangi mata violet Rukia. Entah kenapa, kejadian ni pernah dirasakannya. Rukia yang tadinya marah, tambah terkejut dan takut. (Walah! Piye tho? Yang nonjok siapa? Situ kok takut? *dibankai Rukia-nee*).

"Temui aku, di ruang OSIS, sekarang!" kata Ichigo. Sedikit membentak sih sebenarnya. Ichigo melirik para anak MOS yang sekarang terbengong-bengong dengan mulut masih menganga.

"Ulquiorra! Gantikan aku!" kata Ichigo lagi, tapi ini lebih keras lagi dan setelah itu meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hai! Kaichou!" jawabnya dingin bin adem. Dan kini Rukia masih terdiam di tempat.

'Bodho! Apa yang aku lakukan sih! Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga emosiku' batin Rukia menyesali semua tindakan yang telah diperbuatnya. Ichigo memandang Rukia lagi. Lalu dia berjalan balik menuju Rukia dan langsung menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia sangat terkejut saat tangannya ditarik paksa Ichigo. 'Sakit' batin Rukia sambil menringis.

Ichigo berjalan stay cool, sambil memegang tangan Rukia. Semua anak disitu langsung cengo, mulut mereka menganga semua. Gimana enggak? Rukia baru aja mukul Ichigo, eh.. Ichigo membalas dengan menggandeng tangan Rukia? Waduuhh! Gak bener nih! Hohohohoho *dilempar sandal sama readers*. Hinamori memandang Rukia yang sekarang berjalan menuju Ruang OSIS. Hinamori sangat prihatin. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa menolong sekarang. Dia juga harus menuruti perintah kakak kelasnya.

'Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san!' batin Hinamori sedih. Setelah itu MOS dimulai lagi. Sebagai gantinya Ulquiorra lah yang memimpin sekarang. Tapi kalau Ulquiorra tidak keras seperti Ichigo. Walau lebih dingin dari pada Ichigo.

Sementara itu di ruang Osis...

Rukia's POV.

'Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang sekarang. Oh tidak, pasti aku kena hukuman lebih berat. Kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga emosiku sih? Pasti dimarahi. Mana Kurosaki-senpai sekarang duduk santai dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya begitu santai sih? Beda sekali dengan yang dulu-dulu.

"Kau tau pelanggaran apa saja yang telah kau perbuat, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ala iblis. Aku sangat ngeri melihatnya. Huwaa! Menakutkan.

"Um.. tidak memperhatikan kakak kelas sedang memberi pengarahan, emm... dan... telah melukai kakak kelas." Ucapan kalimatku yang terakhir aku ucapkan dengan pelan dengan tangan yang bergetar dan sekarang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dingin sekali.

Aku tak merasakan rasa ini lagi. Sudah lama aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Terakhir saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Disidang Kak Hisana gara-gara memukuli 8 anak laki-laki yang telah melukai temanku. Dan anak-anak yang aku pukuli masuk rumah sakit semua. Untung saja aku tidak dihukum penjara karena kasus penganiyayaan. Lho kok jadi cerita masa lalu. Balik ke jaman sesengguhnya!

Kalian pasti tau. Aku pingin nangis sekarang. Padahal tadi pagi mataku bengkak. Untung saja tadi pagi Hisana-nee tidak tanya yang aneh-aneh. Jangan sampai aku menangis disini. Itu kan memalukan sekali. Tapi kok si Jeruk itu masih bisa-bisanya santai-santai begitu. Gak salah ya? Dia sama sekali tidak marah padaku. Cuma senyam-senyum gitu. Tapi kok kalau diartikan, senyuman mematikan?

Sekarang nyaliku ciut melihat tampangnya. Semoga, kejadian yang dulu-dulu tidak terjadi, saat aku tidak bisa bergerak memandangnya.

Oh Kami-sama. Tolonglah aku. Sekarang fikiranku kini melayang. Yang terlintas adalah, bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat yang seperti kandang singa ini.

"Kau ingin keluar?" tanya manusia jeruk itu. Ucapan barusan serasa menusuk hatiku. Kenapa bisa tepat sasaran? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya? Aku masih tetap menunduk memandangi lantai, dan terlihat jelas, ada banyak semut bergerak di depan sepatuku. Tanganku bergetar dan mungkin sekarang tanganku mengeluarkan banyak dingin.

"Maafkan saya, Kurosaki-senpai. Saya benar-benar khilaf" ucapku pelan dan sedikit takut-takut.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi sebagai hukuman, nanti setelah ada materi dari aula, kau harus berdiri di lapangan sekolah hingga jam pulang sekolah." Ucapnya. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku. Mataku melotot. Mulutku menganga. Apa tidak salah? Hari ini memang panas sekali. Walau sudah memasuki musim gugur. Tapi, gila apa? Aku kan tidak tahan dengan cahaya matahari.

"Kenapa? Masih kurang?" rambut jeruk itu gantian memandangku.

"Ah.. tidak! Itu sudah cukup!" ucapku pelan sekali sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau boleh pergi!" kata si rambut jeruk sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Saya permisi!" ucapku lalu meninggalkan si Rambut jeruk sendirian. Aku keluar dengan penuh kelegaan. Huaaahhh! Bebas dari kandang singa!.

Normal POV

Setelah sepeninggalan Rukia, Ichigo merasakan kepalanya kini begitu sakit. Lalu jarak beberapa detik munculah cairan merah melalui hidungnya.

"Kenapa, terjadi lagi?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap cairan merah itu agar hilang dari hidungnya. Setelah itu dia membuka tasnya. Merogoh-rogoh, dan mengangkat sebuah benda seperti obat, tapi... tidak, bukan seperti, tapi itu memang obat berbentuk tablet. Dan glekk! Dia menelannya dengan air putih dalam kemasan. Setelah beberapa saat dia sudah merasa baikan dari pada tadi. Kepalanya semakin lama semakin terasa ringan.

Ichigo menaruh obatnya lagi di dalam tas. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gadis bermata violet itu berjalan linglung menuju lapangan sekolah. Dengan diikuti oleh 3 orang kakak kelasnya. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan tentu saja sang ketua terhormat, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku masih memberikan keringanan untukmu. Berdiri saja disini. Jangan bergerak sekalipun hingga bel pulang!" suruh Ichigo.

Kedua anak bauhnya diam. Sedangkan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan dan pasrah. Setelah itu Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia. Diikuti oleh Grimmjow. Ulquiorra duduk agak jauh. Dia bertugas menjaga agar Rukia tidak kabur dari hukumannya.

"Hei! Kau tak capek berdiri? Sudah hampir setengah jam!" kata Ulquiorra memecah keheningan. Gak biasanya dia ngomong duluan. Biasanya harus ada yang mengajaknya bicara baru dia mau ngomong.

"Memang senpai juga tidak capek menungguku?" Rukia balik nanya. Tapi malang nasib. Ulquiorra tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ulquiorra duduk diam disitu. Hingga ada sebuah suara memanggil nama Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer, kau di panggil, Kurosaki!" kata suara nan cool tapi sayangnya badannya itu lho, pendek (hala-hala *huwwaaa! Hyorinmaru mau membunuhku!*) . cowok pendek itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna emerald. Rukia sangat terkejut melihat cowok yang sekarang ada di depan Ulquiorra.

"Lho? Kau? Bukannya kau itu?" tanya Rukia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Kuchiki-san! Lama tak jumpa ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Shiro-nii!" teriak Rukia terkejut.

"Jaga, dia! Aku akan pergi ke tempat Kaicho!" kata Ulquiorra lalu bergegas pergi. Rukia memandang punggung Ulquiorra hingga menghilang dari indera penglihatannya. Entah kenapa matanya seperti tertarik dengan magnet seorang Ulquiorra.

"Kau menyukainya?" Rukia begitu terkejut saat kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Hahahaha. Yang benar saja" kata Rukia ketawa. Yang benar saja dia menyukai Ulquiorra, hatinya hanya untuk seorang. Yaitu Shiba Kaien. Tak mungkin dia berpaling darinya.

"Oya! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Shiro-nii, ada disini?" tanya Rukia kemudian yang heran melihat ada Hitsugaya disitu.

"Aku tinggal di Karakura, memang si Byakuya tidak cerita apa-apa padamu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Hemm! Nii-sama tidak cerita apa-apa padaku" jawab Rukia.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Itu lah nama seorang cowok pendek *di bankai Shiro-nii* berambut putih dan memiliki mata emerald itu. Dia adalah sepupu dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan sekarang tinggal bersama Pamannya, Ichimaru Gin. Karena orang tua Hitsugaya alias Toushiro sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil jadi dulu pernah tinggal bersama neneknya, tapi bebarapa tahun yang lalu neneknya meniggal dan akhirnya Toushiro tinggal bersama pamannya yang sekarang masih kuliah jurusan tekhnik.

Sebenarnya Byakuya sudah menawarkan diri untuk merawat Toushiro. Tapi Ichimaru Gin melarang. Katanya dia adalah paman dari Hitsugaya Toushiro. Jadi dia yang harus menjaga wasiat kakak-kakaknya untuk menjaga Toushiro. Byakuya hanya menuruti saja. dia tidak ingin melawan Ichimaru Gin, paman yang lebih muda darinya.

"Dasar orang itu! Oya, Aku dengar-dengar kau cari masalah dengan Kurosaki ya?" tanya Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunan Rukia tentang masa-masa sulit seorang Hitsugaya yang tinggal berpindah-pindah.

"Ah! Iya, tapi aku hilang kendali saat itu! Sungguh!" balsa Rukia. Dia sangat menyesal sekali telah memukul kakak kelasnya itu. Rasanya dia ingin tenggelam di dasar laut yang paling dalam karena takut dan malu.

"Sudah! Jangan dipikirkan, Si Kurosaki orangnya tidak pendedam, walau kadang-kadang dia seperti iblis, tapi dia itu bijaksana. Kalau kau berteman dekat dengannya, aku yakin, kau pasti terkejut melihat sifat aslinya!" Rukia begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hitsugaya. Dalam hati, dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Hitsugaya tau tentang Ichigo? Padahal, sepertinya Ichigo itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Waktu terus berlalu. Kaki-kaki Rukia mulai kesemutan dan serasa ada yang mengganjal punggungnya.

'Kejam sekali, Kurosaki-senpai itu! Mana aku belum sarapan tadi pagi! Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku!' batin Rukia sambil menyeka peluh yang mulai menetes dari keningnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menutup buku tentang Biologi yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"U-um! Aku baik-baik saja Shiro-nii. Percayalah!" Rukia menjawab pertanyan sepupu iparnya dengan senyum yang manis. Hitsugaya membalas senyuman Rukia lalu membaca bukunya kembali.

Matahari terus bergerak dan terus memberikan sinar yang sangat panas bagi Rukia. Peluh di badan Rukia terus menetes. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya sudah tidak tega melihat adik sepupu iparnya seperti itu, tapi dia harus menuruti perintah Ichigo. Jadi Hitsugaya hanya diam. Sesekali dia menawarkan minum untuk Rukia karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan Rukia sekarang. Tetapi Rukia tetap saja menolak dan bilang bahwa gadis itu masih kuat. Padahal sih enggak aslinya.

'Ya ampun! Kami-sama, kuatkanlah hamba-Mu ini! Panas sekali. Lapar! Hadduu...' batin Rukia sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke raut wajah putih yang kini menjadi merah itu. Toushiro terus memandang Rukia. 'Kasian' itu lah kata-kata yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya Rukia dulu teman SDnya. Sempat juga Toushiro naksir sama Rukia.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Toushiro telah lulus SD, dia harus merelakan untuk melepas cinta monyetnya itu. Dan dia baru sadari, rasa sukanya terhadap Rukia hanya rasa kagum saja. tidak lebih dari itu. Kini cowok itu masih menjomblo. Dia masih ingin sendiri. Padahal banyak yang nge-fans sama dia. Walau pendek sih! *di bankai Shiro-nii*.

"Rukia, sudah! Jangan dipaksakan. Aku akan bilang ke Kurosaki sekarang!" kata Toushiro yang sudah benar-benar tidak tega itu.

"umm.. tidak usah Shiro-nii. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Rukia. kini wajahnya terlihat lemah sekali. Toushiro takjub. Dia melihat raut muka Rukia. 'Pucat' batin Toushiro. Tetapi Toushiro hanya diam dan duduk kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah si Ichigo dengan membawa 3 minuman kaleng yang... hangat? Kok hangat ya? Kok gak dingin? Benar-benar aneh si Ichigo ini. Panas-panas, minumannya hangat.

"Yo! Toushiro!" celetuk Ichigo dengan wajah Innocent-nya itu.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya!" Toushiro membalas perkataan Ichigo dengan dingin.

"Nih, ada lemon hangat. Satu untukmu!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia dan mengacuhkan perkataan Toushiro tadi. senyum yang bisa membuat para fans girl Ichigo klepek-klepek. Tapi sayang Rukia tidak tertarik. Kenapa? Karena matanya sudah rabun yang disebabkan oleh pening di kepalanya. Dia hanya memandang botol itu ragu-ragu.

"Sudah! Ambil saja midget!" Ichigo mulai tak sabaran menghadapi Rukia. Rukia terdiam. Dia tak mampu membalas perkataan Ichigo. Dia sangat capek. Rukia mulai menyentuh lemon itu, tapi...

Duk! Krompyang, kaleng minuman yang dipegang Rukia, kini terjatuh

"Rukia!" jerit Toushiro langsung berdiri.

Dan, haaaappp!

Ichigo langsung menangkap tubuh Rukia yang hampir mencium tanah. Rukia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia juga tidak tahan dengan panas sejak kecil. Sama seperti Toushiro.

"Bangun Midget! Jangan bercanda!" kata Ichigo sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepala Rukia.

Duk! Toushiro menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Heh! Dia itu benar-benar pingsan! Bawa ke ruang kesehatan!" suruh Toushiro. Ichigo Cuma mengagguk-angguk. Ichigo mengangkat kaki Rukia yang masih nempel di tanah dan setelah itu menggendong Rukia ala Bridal style.

Lapangan telah ramai, semua anak masih sedang melaksanakan istirahat. Makanya tadi Ichigo bisa pergi melihat keadaan adik didiknya (?) yang melanggar peraturan. Ketika sedang menikmati suasana istirahat, anak-anak dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang seru untuk ke-2 kalinya.

Ichigo sedang berjalan (tapi bisa dibilang jalan cepat) tengah menggendong Rukia ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan bersama Toushiro.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis berambut orange cerah disamping Hinamori.

"Kuchiki..." bisik Hinamori tanpa didengar gadis di sebelahnya, Inoue Orihime.

'Gelap' kata itu lah yang ada di dalam pikiran Rukia sekarang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa badannya seperti bergoyang, kakinya serasa melayang. Lalu kepalanya sedang bersandar dengan apa? Kok rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi kenapa suaranya seperti detak jantung. Detak jantung yang berirama cepat. Rukia mencium bau yang segar. Seperti bau musim gugur. Memang sekarang musim gugur, tapi baunya lebih segar lagi. Karena penasaran Rukia membuka matanya dengan paksa. Karena dia sangat pusing. Kepalanya serasa berat. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

'Kurosaki-senpai?' batin Rukia terkejut melihat orang yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

Ichigo yang merasakan sesuatu sedang bergeser di dadanya langsung menghadap ke bawah.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidur saja. Tak apa." Ucap Ichigo yang lembut dan mampu menenangkan hati Rukia. setelah itu Rukia mengagguk lemah dan tertidur di gendongan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya seseorang disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya lampu yang terang membuat matanya sedikit sakit dan susah untuk membuka matanya. Tapi dia tetap memaksa agar matanya terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara.

Rukia mencari-cari sosok yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Dia melihat Ichigo sedang duduk santai sambil menyeruput teh hangat buatan Unohana-sensei yang juga menjaga ruang kesehatan.

"Ara... kau sudah bangun Kuchiki-san?" tanya Unohana-Sensei tersenyum manis. Rukia masih lemas menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjang dan dibantu oleh Unohana-sensei.

"Kau sudah pingsan hampir 7 jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Kau sudah agak baikan?" tanya Unohana-Sensei lembut.

Rukia membalas perkataan calon senseinya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Kurosaki-san sejak selesai MOS menunggumu di sini. Dia khawatir padamu!" kata Unohana-Sensei tersenyum lagi. Rukia terkejut, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo masih stay cool meminum tehnya dan sepertinya perkataan Unohana-Sensei tidak mempengaruhi kegiatannya sekarang.

"Kami pulang dulu. Unohana-Sensei!" kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan!" balas Unohana-Sensei.

Rukia berjalan berdampingan dengan Ichigo. Tapi karena langkah Ichigo yang terlalu cepat, Rukia tidak bisa mengejarnya. Mana kakinya masih lemas dan pendek lagi *dibuang ke laut sama Rukia-nee*.

"Hei Midget! Kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo masih stay cool berdiri di depan Rukia. Rukia sedang ngos-ngosan gara-gara mengejar Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Midget', Jeruk!" Geram Rukia tak terima dia dipanggil 'Midget'

"Woo Woo Woo, apa ? 'Jeruk'? hei kau! Tak sopan sekali!" kata Ichigo juga tak terima bila dipanggil 'Jeruk'. Rukia tak membalas perkataan Ichigo. Dia langsung duduk jongkong.

"Hei! Kau mau pulang tidak?" Ichigo jadi heran dengan kelakuan adik kelasnya itu.

"Pulang saja sendiri!" Teriak Rukia ketus sambil menunduk.

"Ya sudah!" Ichigo pun melanjutkan jalannya pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia menggerutu dalam hati. Kok dia bisa sih ketemu 'Monster Jeruk' yang menyebalkan?

"Jeruk baka!" Teriak Rukia kencang sekali sambil memukulkan tangannya di lantai.

"Kau memanggilku, Nona?" tanya sebuah suara terdengar mengerikan dan menusuk telinga.

"Huuuuaaaaa!" Rukia teriak kencang lagi karena kaget. Kaget melihat Ichigo kini tengah duduk jongkok juga dan sekarang wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Rukia. mana Ichigo juga menyenteri wajahnya dengan senter. Jadi kelihatan mengerikan.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ichigo tertawa lepas melihat tindakanya berhasil membuat Rukia ketakutan. Rukia wajahnya kini tengah memanas karena malu.

'Benar-benar, kakak kelas ini bisa membuat jantungku copot! Ah! Sial!' umpat Rukia dalam hati yang masih sangat kesal dengan Ichigo.

"Kau ini! Apa-apaan sih!" Rukia jadi marah dengan kelakuan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Ichigo berbalik badan dan masih tetap pada posisinya yang jongkok.

"Naik lah! Aku tak mau kau pingsan di jalan!" Kata Ichigo sambil memandangi Rukia yang ada di belakannya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Rukia ketus.

"Sudah! Cepatlah! Kau tau, sekolah ini banyak sekali hantunya. Apa lagi-" ucapan Ichigo terhenti tiba-tiba karena dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Stoooppp! Baiklah aku naik!" potong Rukia.

Rukia memang takut dengan hal seperti itu. Dia langsungn naik ke punggung Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Dia puas mengerjai adik kelasnya yang baru itu. Ichigo berdiri dan mulai berjalan dengan keadaan menggendong Rukia. Rukia sebenarnya malu sudah merepotkan kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa? Ya gak ya gak?.

Lalu kedua insan itu tak perna bicara lagi hingga di tempat yang ditentukan author. hehehehehe *di lempar sandal readers"

TBC

Aneh? Saya rasa juga begitu.

Hehehe. Tapi fyuuhhh..

Selesai juga nih fic. Sudah berminggu-minggu belum tak terusin.

Nha saatnya bales review...

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

_Iya nih Ichigo jahadt bener!_

_Hehehe._

_Ogke ini udah apdet. Mavv telat_

**Lozaldia**

_Iya.._

_Bener!_

_Ini uda updet!_

_Mavv telat banget!_

**K'maz**

_Ogke lha!_

_Tunggu ajha!_

**Kyu9**

_Hehehe._

_Ni uda apdet._

_Maav telat banget_

_Hehehe *Plakk*_

**Nana Naa**

_Iya.._

_Ini uda _

_Telat bangetz._

**Shizuka**

_Salam kenal juga._

_Ogke! Makasih.._

_Maav telat updet_

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

_Sama!_

_Yeahh!_

_Hwehehehe *gubrak*_

**Wi3nter**

_Saya setuju!_

_Ogke.._

_Ini updet. . maav telat!_

_*nunduk-nunduk*_

**NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**

_Iya.._

_Kasian juga si Ichi *dibunuh Ichi-nii*_

_Ogke.._

_Ini uda apdet._

_Maav telat._

**Just Ana**

Ini uda apdet.

Maav ya telat banget..

**Nha!**

**Sekarang waktu saya undur diri..trima kasih buat semua yang ngreview!**

**Semoga, kita masih diberi umur panjang dan bisa bertemu lagi.**

**Bye bye!**

**Jangan lupa Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Halo mina..

Maaf aku telat lagi updatenya.

Maklum banyak sekali ujian..

Ya udah..

Kita mulai sekarang saja..

Selamat membaca..

Disclaimer © Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

Warning : AU, typo dll

**My Lovely**

Malam ini begitu sunyi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara jangkrik sedang menyanyi malam. Seperti berlomba-lomba untuk mengeluarkan suara nan indah.

Kini di malam indah itu Ichigo berjalan pelan sambil menggendong Rukia.

"Oya, Rukia, rumahmu mana?" tanya Ichigo memecah kesunyian malam.

"Ohh! Rumahku Blok D nomor 3." Jawab Rukia sedikit kaget karena Ichigo mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar agak keras di telinga Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Nha! Sudah sampai!" kata Ichigo sambil memandang rumah Rukia yang cukup besar baginya. Tetapi Rukia sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Ichigo.

"Hoi! Midget! Sudah sampai nih!" Ichigo merasa aneh karena perkataannya tidak dibalas oleh Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo mengetahui bahwa Rukia tertidur pulas di punggungnya. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Tak ada pilihan lain." Ucapnya kemudian dia mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantar Rukia pulang. Mana menggendongnya sampai kamar. Ya ampun. Maaf merepotkan!" ucap Hisana dengan malu-malu. Byakuya hanya diam sambil memandang kosong wajah Ichigo. Lama-lama Ichigo juga risi dilihati seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-san. Saya juga minta maaf. Karena saya, Kuchiki jadi pingsan. Maaf kan saya!" kata Ichigo dengan sopan dan tak lupa dengan senyum yang sangat hangat.

"Tidak apa, Kurosaki-san. Saya juga terima kasih banyak dan maaf telah merepotkan anda!" kata Hisana, tak kalah ramahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuchiki-san, saya pamit dahulu. Karena sudah malam." Ichigo berpamitan kepada keluarga Kuchiki.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Hisana sambil mengantar Ichigo pamitan. Byakuya juga ikut mengantar kepergian Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo tidak kelihatan lagi oleh mata Hisana, pintupun tertutup. Keluarga Kuchiki itu pun melakukan aktivitas yang baru saja tertunda.

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" seru Ichigo.

"Ohh! My son! Kau dari mana saja?" Orang gila, eh maksud author ayah Ichigo langsung saja beraksi ketika anaknya membuka pintu, beliau langsung merentangkan tangannya yang artinya ingin memeluk Ichigo. Tapi malang nasib si ayah, belum sempat memeluk anaknya, dia sudah terlempar dan menabrak tembok rumah. Ichigo memang kejam sekali. Dia telah menendang muka ayahnya hingga ayahnya nempel sama tembok. Ckckckckck.

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii!" seru Yuzu ceria seperti biasanya.

"Yo! Ichigo!" celetuk Karin sambil memakan snack.

"Oh... Misaki.. anak kita, sangat kejam dengan ayahnya.. Misaki, tolong aku..." terdengar suara Ishiin, ayah Ichigo, menangis bombay di depan foto ibu Ichigo, Misaki. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Oya, Ichi-nii, makan malam sudah siap." Kata Yuzu lagi.

"Ah! Terima kasih Yuzu" Kata Ichigo lalu duduk di tempat makan. Setelah duduk, Ichigo mulai memegang mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Lalu dia pun makan dengan lahap. Selesai makan dia mencuci bersih piringnya dan pergi ke kamar. Cowok jakung itu menaruh tasnya di meja belajar. Dia duduk di ranjangnya sebentar untuk melepas lelah. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit, dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengenakan kaus oblong bewarna hijau dan celana pendek selutut sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ketika Ichigo sedang duduk di ranjang, ada yang menegetuk pintu.

"Ichi-nii, boleh aku masuk?" tanya sebuah suara kecil nan imut.

"Boleh, silakan!" sahut Ichigo.

Sesosok gadis imut masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo heran melihat adiknya malam-malam mampir ke kamar Ichigo.

"Ano.. Ichi-nii, sudah minum obat?" terlihat sekali Yuzu sangat khawatir keadaan Ichigo saat ini.

"Tentu saja sudah." Sahut Ichigo tersenyum kepada adiknya itu.

"Oya, waktu aku membersihkan kamar Ichi-nii, aku menemukan ini." Kata Yuzu sambil menyerahkan benda kecil. Benda kecil berbentuk jepit bewarna ungu dan ada bentuk Chappynya di bagian pangkal jepit itu. Ichigo sedikit terkejut melihat benda itu. Dia baru ingat bila dia sedang menyimpan benda mungil itu.

"Ah.. iya Yuzu. Terima kasih. " Kata Ichigo lalu megambil benda mungil itu dari tangan Yuzu.

"Itu punya siapa? Pacar Ichi-nii ya?" tanya Yuzu tersenyum menggoda. Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

"Bukan, ini milik gadis terkonyol yang pernah aku temui, Yuzu" jawab Ichigo tersenyum kembali.

"Hahahahaha! Ichi-nii lucu sekali! Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu ya! Oyasumi Ichi-nii"

"Oyasumi, Yuzu"

Setelah itu Yuzu keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Yuzu pun keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Kini Ichigo tengah tersenyum memandangi jepit chappy milik Rukia. Tetapi sejenak kemudian, dia menghentikan senyumannya. Dia ingat sesuatu. Dia ingat keadaannya sekarang. Yang selalu dia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya. Hanya Ayah, Yuzu dan Karin yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Menyusahkan!" umpatnya dalam hati lalu menaruh jepit itu di atas tempat belajarnya. Dia mematikan lampu kamar lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Kemudian membuka jendela berbentuk persegi itu. Dia memandangi langit. 'Cerah' batin Ichigo. Dia melihat banyak sekali bintang di langit. Karlap kerlip di atas sana. Suara jangkrik sedang bernyanyi membuat nyaman dalam keheningan malam. Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Terasa angin sedang menyambar rambutnya. Sejuk memang, tapi terlalu dingin. Ichigo membuka matanya dan menutup jendela kamar. Berjalan pelan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri. Ia menutup matanya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Dan tak ada ekspresi dalam tidurnya.

Rukia menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai. Sepertinya dia tidak semangat hari ini. Ada apa ya?

"Ohayo, Rukia-chan!" Hisana yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan langsung menyapa Rukia ketika melihat adiknya sudah turun dari kamarnya.

"Ohayo, nee-san!Hoaaaaammmm...!" Rukia menjawab sapaan kakaknya itu sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau tidak semangat sekali hari ini! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hisana

"Aku masih ngantuk. Ehehehehehe." Rukia cengengesan di depan kakaknya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Dasar kau ini! Oya, nanti jangan lupa berterima kasih kepada Kurosaki kalau dia telah menolongmu kemarin!" suruh Hisana kepada adik kecilnya itu.

"Iya iya! Ah kakak ini!" Rukia tambah malas saja saat mendengar nama "Kurosaki" di telinganya. Walau kemarin kakak kelasnya yang mirip iblis itu menolongnya, dia tetap saja sebal. Karena gara-gara si Jeruk itu, dia jadi jatuh pingsan dan sekarang malas pergi ke sekolah.

"Ya sudah, sekarang sarapan dulu! Nanti peutupan MOS kan?" tanya Hisana sambil memberikan mangkuk nasi di meja Rukia.

"Iya begitulah." Jawab Rukia sesudah duduk di Kursi ruang makan. Kemudian gadis itu menikmati sarapannya. Enak sekali masakan kakaknya itu. Tapi karena dia sedang malas, dia tidak bisa lebih menikmati masakan kakaknya itu. Setelah sarapan Rukia berpamitan dengan kakaknya lalu pergi ke sekolah.

**Rukia's POV**

'Hari ini memang begitu cerah. Tapi tak secerah hatiku yang sangat menyedihkan. Biasanya kalau Bad mood gini, Kak Kaien selalu menemaniku. Dia dulu selalu mengantarkanku sekolah. Hanya dia lah yang selalu membuat hatiku tenang dan bahagia.

"Kuchiki-san!" teriak seorang gadis di depan pintu gerbang Karakura High-school. Aku tersentak dari ingatan masa laluku. Aih! Siapa yang menggangguku mengenang masa lalu.

"Kuchiki-san!" tuh kan! Ada yang manggil aku. Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja. Aku terus mencari sumber suara yang menggangguku.

"Hinamori-san?" tanyaku kaget setelah mengetahui yang memanggilku Hinamori. Rasanya tidak enak sekali dengannya. Maaf Hinamori.

"Kamu sudah baikan? Aku lihat kemarin, kamu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan" dari wajah Hinamori terlihat sekali dia khawatir denganku.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba munculah seorang gadis berambut orange panjang, berparas imut dan cantik. Seksi (harus ku akui dadanya besar).

"Oya Kuchiki-san, ini teman baruku Inoue Orihime, Inou-san ini Kuchiki Rukia" kata Hinamori mengenalkanku dengan gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, Inoue-san" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku "Salam kenal juga, Kuchiki-san" dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian bel berbunyi. Hadu! MOS akan dimulai lagi. Malas sekali! Apa lagi ketemu Jeruk Purut, eh.. Jeruk iblis itu. Hhh.. menyebalkan!

"Rukia!" na! Siapa lagi sekarang? Banyak sekali yang memanggilku ya? Tapi ini kok suaranya cowok ya?.. apa jangan-jangan?

"Shiro-nii?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Mengapa Shiro-nii lari-larian begitu?

"Emm, Kuchiki, kami tunggu di aula ya!" Hinamori yang ada disebelahku meminta izin agar dia dan Inoue duluan ke aula.

"U-uum! Baiklah!" kataku sambil menangguk mantap kepada 2 orang teman baruku di SMA. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Shiro-nii.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada Shiro-nii.

"Kau sudah sehat? Kok sudah masuk?" tanyanya.

"Aku orangnya kuat kok. Shiro-nii tenang saja! oya, Shiro-nii sudah bertemu Byakuya-niisama?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin sudah. Saat dia sedang di supermarket, aku bertemu dengannya. Dan kami sempat berbincang-bincang tentang dirimu soal kemarin" Aku terkejut. Berarti Byakuya-Niisama sudah tau kalau aku pingsan di sekolah? Kenapa dia tak menjemputku waktu itu?

"Byakuya tak cerita padamu?" Shiro-nii berkata lagi.

"Tidak" jawabku.

"Hitsugaya!" Tiba- tiba ada sesorang berteriak memanggil nama Shiro-nii. Suaranya begitu centil. Siapa ya?

"Matsumoto-san? Ada apa?" tampak wajahnya terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku temannya itu, dan entah karena apa aku juga tidak tau.

"Singa! Singa!" ada apa dengan wanita itu? Kok dia manggil-manggil "Singa" ? memang ada singa ya disekolah ini? Fikiranku melayang. Mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan Kurosaki?" Hah? Shiro-nii tadi bilang apa? "Kurosaki"?. Ooo.. jadi Kurosaki itu singa? Wah? Berarti hewan donk? Pikirku tak karuan.

"Dia, memintamu segera menemuinya. Sepertinya ada pembicaraan serius. Wajahnya tamapak terlihat serius sekali dan lebih mengerikan!" jawab si gadis itu yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku. Aku baru ingat, dia kan yang membantuku mencari jalan karena tersesat di sekolah sendiri.

"ohh. Baiklah, Rukia, aku pergi dulu ya!" Ucap Shiro-nii. Aku hanya menangguk. Shiro-nii dan Matsumoto senpai berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Lalu cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari tempatku dan segera pergi menuju Aula, sebelum, yah.. kakak kelasku menghukumku lagi.

**Normal POV**

Rukia duduk dengan tampang wajah bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya sedang berbisik-bisik. Tapi apa masih bisa disebut bisik-bisik kalau ucapan mereka didengar Rukia.

"Ulquiorra senpai tampan ya? Cool!" kata gadis di depan Rukia.

"Benar-benar! Apa lagi yang duduk itu! Ichigo-senpai! Ya ampun! Tampan sekali!" Rukia seperti melihat icon heart di atas kepala 2 gadis didepannya itu, dia tidak tau nama mereka. Mana dia juga terpisah dari Hinamori dan Inoue.

"Dimana sih mereka?" dia terus merutuk dalam hati. Dan sepertinya nasibnya sangatlah apes. Dia duduk diantara cewek-cewek centil yang berisik. Rasanya Rukia ingin berteriak. Tapi dia memendam dalam-dalam keinginannya itu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai dia berteriak. Itu sama dengan cari mati yang ke-2 kalinya.

"Adduu.. pingin deh punya pacar kaya Ichigo-senpai! Eh.. Toushiro-senpai juga imut. Ah.. jadi bingung!" Rukia merasa sangat terganggu dengan ocehan-ocehan gadis disebelahnya.

"Sabar.. sabar Rukia!" batinnya.

"Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih" Rukia sangat sangat sangat senang. Gimana engga? Ulquiorra-senpai sudah menghentikan pidatonya, jadi artinya, dia bakal keluar dari tempat ini.

Harapan Rukia terkabul! Dia keluar dari Aula sekolah. Haaa.. akhirnya keluar juga! Fikir si Rukia sambil senyam-senyum.

"Kuchiki-san!" Panggil seorang yang ada di belakang Rukia. Kontan saja Rukia menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kamu tadi dimana? Aku tak melihatmu sama sekali!" kata Inoue heran. Karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat Rukia dimana-mana.

"Aku tadi di belakang. Kau tau? Duduk disana menyebalkan!" Rukia mengingat-ingat kejadian di aula. Bising, pengap, gerah. Hadoo.. kalau dipikirin bisa buat Bad Mood Rukia saja.

"Oya katanya kita disuruh berkumpul dilapangan. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Inoue sambil bergaya seperti orang sedang berfikir.

"Entahlah. Semoga tidak aneh-aneh!" Sepertinya Rukia masih trauma kejadian kemarin. Hahahaha. Syukurin lo! *author dibunuh sama Rukia-nee*.

"Hei! Kakak kelas sudah ada di lapangan! Ayo kita segera ke sana!" kata Hinamori sambil menggaet tangan Rukia. Inoue tersentak dari fikirannya karena teriakan Hinamori.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Tunggu!" teriak Inoue berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

Semua siswa telah berdiri di lapangan sekolah. Panas, panas, panas. Rukia sangat benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi dia tetap kuat. Karena sudah sarapan tadi pagi. Hehehehe *author lagi gila*.

"Acara sekarang adalah permainan!" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata hijau terlihat pendiam. Semua anak yang ada di lapangan berbisik-bisik. Mungkin mereka bingung dengan maksud kakak kelas mereka yang pendiam a.k.a Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Mungkin Rangiku-senpai bisa menjelaskan" Kata Nemu setelah melihat anak-anak lain pada bingung semuanya.

Rangikupun maju menggantikan Nemu.

"Baiklah! Permainan ini disebut permainan Shoot Love" Kata Rangiku dengan gaya orang mau nembak. Semuanya melongo termasuk Rukia, Hinamori dan Inoue. Mereka sangat sangat sangat bingung apa maksud kakak kelasnya.

"Aku jelaskan lagi. Jadi jika kalian dalam hitungan 10 detik tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak kelas harus dihukum dengan cara menyatakan cinta kepada kakak kelas!" semua langsung melotot, mulut menganga dan berteriak "Ha!" kencang sekali.

"Siapa yang protes, akan diberi hukuman. Mengerti!" tambah Rangiku.

Semua langsung diam. Tak berani protes lagi.

"Sekarang bentuk formasi lingkarang!" suruh Rangiku lagi. Suaranya kini lebih menggelegar dari pada tadi. Semua murid baru mengikuti instruksi dari Rangiku.

3 menit kemudian, sudah membentuk formasi lingkarang. Karena murid baru banyak, akhirnya dibagi 2 kelompok.

Rukia, Hinamori dan Inoue satu kelompok. Mereka didampingi oleh Kurotsuchi Nemu, Tatsuki Arizawa, Hisagi Shuhei dan Ayasegawa Yumichika. Sedangkan kelompok 2 yaitu Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimjow Jaegerjaques dan Matsumoto Rangiku. Kelompok satu iri dengan kelompok dua, karena cowok-cowok keren yang mereka taksir mendampingi kelompok dua.

"Oke! Kita mulai sekarang!" Kata Rangiku lagi.

Permainan telah dimulai. Rukia kasihan dengan teman-temannya yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelas dan harus dihukum menembak kakak kelas. Ada yang bicaranya gagap-gagap, ada yang membentak-bentak, ada juga yang bicaranya pelan sekali, jadi kakak kelas harus siap sedia telinga di dekat mulut murid itu.

Oke, kita lanjut lagi.

Yumichika berjalan mengitari adik kelasnya yang baru. Mencari inceran yang akan dihukumnya. Saat Yumichika melewati Rukia, dia berhenti. Dia memandang ke belakang, tepatnya memandang Rukia. dia berjalan mundur sambil menopang tangannya.

"Namanu siapa?" tanyanya sambil bergaya lebay.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, senpai" kata Rukia gugup.

"Baiklah, pertanyaanku adalah, apa saja bahan-bahan magnetik itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang bikin orang mau kabur. Hahahahaha! *author dicincang Yumichika*

Doengg.. Rukia kaget, matanya melotot. Ha? Bahan magnetik? Aduh aku lupa! Bagaimana ini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku hitung ya..." Yumichika berkata lagi.

"satu"

_Apa ya?_

"Dua"

_Lupa lupa lupa_

"Tiga"

_Em.. Fero? Feroga? Fero? Apa ya?_

"Empat"

_Aduh.. bagaimana ini?_

"Lima"

"Enam"

"Tujuh"

"Delapan"

"Feromagnetik!" teriak Rukia kenceng banget. Sampe semua penghuni sekolah memandangnya.

"Benar, tapi kurang dua!" kata Yumichika santai dan mulai menghitung kembali.

"Sembilan"

_Habislah aku!_

"Sepuluh! Yak! Kau dihukum Kuchiki-san!" Kata Yumichika sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Sekarang Rukia tegang sekali. Kakak kelas siapa yang akan ditembaknya nanti. Tangannya sudah dingin dan mengeluarkan keringat.

"Hukumanmu adalah, menyatakan cinta kepada..."

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Dia sangat tegang. Oh Kami-sama, semoga tidak berat, batin gadis bermata violet itu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Yumichika keras banget. Saking kerasnya dan jelasnya semua pada denger. Ichigo yang berada pada jarak seratus meter sambil mencet-mencet handphonenya entah smsan, chatting atau mainan, author juga tidak tau, dia mendengar perkataan Yumichika dan menutup _Flap_ handphonenya. Tangannya yang ia taruh saku dia keluarkan.

"Apa-apaan si bodho itu?" kata Ichigo tanpa ekspresi pada dirinya sendiri.

Toushiro Sangat terkejut sekaligus cemburu mendengar Rukia dihukum untuk menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo. Dan..

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata emerald memandang Rukia dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi. Ulquiorra seperti memendam sesuatu pada Rukia. apa sebenarnya yang dipendam Ulquiorra kepada Rukia? Hanya author yang tau *dibogem readers*.

"Semoga berhasil, Kuchiki-san" Kata Nemu sambil memberikan bunga tulip kepada Rukia. mungkin maksudnya agar bunga itu diberikan pada Ichigo.

Rukia menelan ludah dan menerima bunga itu. Di dalam hatinya, dia terus berdoa agar tidak membuat malu yang lebih besar lagi. Apa lagi dia harus menembak Ichigo. Wah-wah, dia seperti terpilih masuk ke dalam neraka. Tapi dia juga harus bisa. Agar tidak di hukum lagi. Akhirnya dia mulai bergerak dan berjalan menuju Ichigo yang ada di gedung sebelah barat. Semua anak di sekolah itu memandang Rukia dengan rasa penasaran yang hebat.

Ichigo memasukkan tanganya ke saku celananya kembali. Dia memandang Rukia tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Rukia berjalan pelan menuju arah Ichigo. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Dia menelan ludah. Dan otaknya kini mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk diutarakan ke Ichigo.

Ketika sampai di depan Ichigo, Rukia memandang mata musim gugur Ichigo sambil menelan ludah.

"Ku.. Ku.. Kurosaki.. Sen..pai.. a.. a.. aku.. suka.. dengan.. senpai!" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan bunga Tulip itu kepada Ichigo dan menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang hampir seperti kepiting rebus.

Ichigo yang tadinya tanpa ekpresi, kini ada segaris senyum di bibirnya. Semua anak yang menontonnya langsung tambah melotot. Sedangkan Toushiro membuang muka dan Ulquiorra, dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu...

TBC

Selesai..!

Maaf chapter ini aneh dan kayaknya kurang seru..

Tapi ini adalah serpihan dari cerita saya..

Tapi saya akan terus berusaha agar para readers tidak kecewa.

Tapi bila kalian kecewa dengan fic saya, saya mohon maaf sekali..

Sekarang bals review bentar..

**Vvvv**

_Ntar jg tw ndiri kok skit apa.._

_Hehehe.._

**Kyucchi**

_Hehehe.._

_Trima kasi banyak._

_Iya.._

_Tunggu saja ceritanya.._

**Nana Naa**

_Tunggu chapter berikutnya yah.._

_Iya Ichi jahat.._

_*Ichi :"yang buat cerita siapa?"*_

_*author :"hohoho"*  
terima kasi.._

**Ruki Yagami**

_Ditunggu aja cin, ichi sakit apa.._

_Hehehe peace V_

_Trima kasi.._

**nMz-icHiki Aoi**

_iya.._

_salam kenal juga.._

_hehe.._

_Ichi sakit parah apa engga, pasti dibahas._

_Oke..!_

_Trima kasi banyak atas doanya! __*nunduk-nunduk*_

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

_Salam kenal juga.._

_Enggak apa-apa kok baru baca sekarang.._

_Hehehe.._

_Terima kasi banyakk..!_

**Chikuma new**

_Salam kenal juga Ruta-san.._

_Iya.._

_Maaf kalo kurang berkenan._

_Saya akan mencoba lebih teliti.._

_Kalau ada salah, kasi tau yang mana ya.._

_Biar saya tau kesalahan saya.._

_Trima kasi banyak _

**Kianhe Tsuji**

_Ditunggu aja ya.._

_Hehe.._

_Ntar kalo minta gendong sama Ichi,_

_Dibunuh Rukia lho.._

_Hehehe.. peace! __V_

_Trima kasi banyak…_

**Ichi-Kuran**

_Halo.._

_Salam kenal juga, Ichi-kuran.._

_Kalu bole tau fic.a apa?_

_Oke.._

_Trima kasi banyak..._

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

_Iya nih.._

_Si author baca balik langsung kesengsem.._

_Hehe._

_Trima kasi banyak.._

**Kokota**

_Salam kenal juga Kokota.._

_Ichigo sakit apa, nan ti dibahas kok.._

_ini uda update_

_trima kasi banyak_

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

_Aku juga mau.._

_Hehe.._

_Iya ini juga udah update kok.._

_Maaf telat juga apdetnya.._

_Salam kenal.._


	6. Chapter 6

Hai hai hai !

Balik lagi sama saya!

Hehe..

Maaf telat baget.

Soalnya FFn lagi eror kemaren

Jadi gag sempet updet cepet wkwkwkwkwk

Ketimbang banyak cuap-cuap, kita mulai yuk!

Disclaimer © Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

Warning : AU, typo dll

**My Lovely**

"Ku.. Ku.. Kurosaki.. Sen..pai.. a.. a.. aku.. suka.. dengan.. senpai!" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan bunga Tulip itu kepada Ichigo dan menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang hampir seperti kepiting rebus.

Ichigo yang tadinya tanpa ekpresi, kini ada segaris senyum di bibirnya. Semua anak yang menontonnya langsung tambah melotot. Sedangkan Toushiro membuang muka dan Ulquiorra, dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu...

Rukia's POV

'Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika menyerahkan bunga tulip itu kepada Kurosaki-senpai. Kakiku terasa lemas. Kenapa aku begitu tegang dan takut ketika menghadapinya. Apa lagi tatapannya sangat menusuk. Ugh..

Eh.. tapi..

Tunggu dulu!

Dia menerima bunga ku?

"Kurasa aku harus menghargai hukumanmu, Nona Kuchiki!"

Aku mengkat kepalaku. Memandangnya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman itu? Kenapa aku merasa kenal senyuman itu? Apa karena dia hampir mirip dengan Kak Kaien? Bukan. Tapi..

Senyuman itu...

"Ciee...!" Sorak sorai seluruh murid menggema di sekolah itu. Aku tersentak dan wajahku mulai memanas sekarang. Karena aku tidak mau menahan malu yang lebih besar, aku mengalihkan pandaganku dari Kurosaki-senpai, berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Kurosaki-senpai.

"Ne.. Kuchiki-san! Kau sangat mengesankan." Kata Ichigo sambil menghirup bunga tulip itu. Aku menoleh ke arah Kurosaki-senpai lagi. Apa maksudnya? Tunggu..

Kata-katanya, kenapa sangat familier bagiku? Seperti aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu, pikirku mengingat-ingat kembali. Lalu Kurosaki-senpai pergi dari tempatnya tadi. Dan aku pun juga pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau keren sekali, Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori terus saja memujiku tentang hukumanku tadi.

"Ehehehe. Aku hanya menjalankan hukumanku!" jawabku sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang menurutku tidak gatal. Secara tak sengaja aku memandang Inoue dengan wajah berkerut heran. Kenapa sejak tadi wajahnya terlihat sedih dan murung begitu? Ada yang salah ya? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa dia?" bisiku pada Hinamori

"Entahlah, sejak acara MOS selesai, dia jadi seperti itu. Kau tahu? Dia pendiam sekali. Setiap aku bertanya sesuatu padanya, dia hanya menjawab 'Iya' dan 'Tidak'. Padahal kemarin-kemarin, dia sangat periang dan bisa dibilang cerewet" bisik Hinamori padaku. Memang benar, Inoue sangat pendiam. Dia juga kelihatan murung. Aku mendekati Inoue pelan-pelan. Kelihatannya dia sedang menulis sesuatu. Aku tak sengaja membaca tulisan itu. Aku terkejut dengan tulisan itu. Goresan tangan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama. Nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Sepertinya Inoue juga tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Um.. Inoue-san" ucapku pelan-pelan dan sehangat mungkin. Inoue tersentak kaget dan segera menutup bukunya setelah itu memandangku.

"E.. ada apa Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya dan sedikit kelihatan gugup.

"Kita pulang yuk. Jam sekolah telah usai" kataku.

"U-um! Baiklah!" katanya tersenyum. Tapi aku tau, itu senyum palsu. Huft.. aku merasa bersalah kepada Inoue. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalu dia begitu menyukai Kurosaki-senpai. Sendainya aku tahu itu...'

Normal POV

"Tadaima!" Ucap Rukia sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ah.. Okaeri, Rukia-chan!" Jawab Hisana yang sekarang sedang memasak di dapur.

Rukia menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang dapur dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Kau kenapa?" Hisana heran dengan adiknya. Jarang-jarang dia melihat adiknya pulang sekolah tidak langsung ke kamar, malah melancong ke dapur.

"Nee-san pernah cemburu?" Hisana tambah terkejut mendengar perkataan Rukia. dia mendekati adiknya dan menyentuh kening Rukia.

"Kau sakit ya?"

"Aku serius, nee-san!" Rupanya Rukia tersinggung dengan perilaku Hisana. Hisana hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di depan Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku pernah cemburu. Kau tahu? Nii-sama mu adalah laki-laki yang populer di kampus. Aku saja sampai kewalahan dengan fans girlnya!" Hisana kemudian tersenyum. Memang benar Byakuya adalah sesosok laki-laki yang banyak diincar wanita. Sudah cakep, bijaksana, cool, baik, mana kaya lagi. Siapa sih yang nolak kalau sama Byakuya?

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"Ah.. tidak. Aku hanya ingin tanya. Ya sudah aku pergi ke kamar dulu kak" Rukia segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tidak ingin ditanyai yang aneh-aneh oleh kakaknya.

"Jadi tidak enak dengan Inoue" Gumam Rukia sambil melangkah menaiki tangga. Walau Rukia tidak menyukai Ichigo, dia tetap tidak enak dengan Inoue tentang masalah tadi pagi. Apa lagi diminta menembak Ichigo. Sama saja dia mengkhianati pertemanan dengan Inoue

"Uuuhh.. jepitku..." Rintih Rukia yang tiba-tiba teringat akan jepitnya. "Dimana sih kamu? Padahal, itu satu-satunya kenangan Kak Kaien" Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia menunduk penuh kegalauan dan kegelisahan. Ingin sekali gadis itu menemui pengisi hatinya saat ini. Rindu menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa. Ingin menangis tapi itupun belum cukup. Tangisan tak akan membantunya menemukan jepit mungil yang sangat berharga baginya. Dia terus menunduk sambil menaiki tangga. Berbelok kiri menuju kamarnya. Menunduk, menunduk, menunduk dalam kesedihan hati. Dan tanpa dia sadari..

DUUGGH!

"Itai!" Rintih Rukia langsung reflek memegangi kepalanya. Karena gak konsen berjalan, dia tidak sadar sudah melewati kamarnya dan berjalan lurus terus dan akhirnya menabrak tembok dan kena kepalanya.

"Rukia-chan! Kau kenapa?" Teriak Hisana yang terkejut mendengar Rukia merintih kesakitan sangat kencang. Hisana Reflek berlari menuju lantai atas setelah mendengar teriakan adiknya.

"Keningku, itai.. a..." Rukia merintih lagi sambil mengusap keningnya. Yang sepertinya benjol.

"Ya ampun keningmu kok bengkak gitu?" Hisana mulai khawatir karena melihat ada benjolan kecil di kening Rukia.

"Ada darahnya juga sepertinya!" Hisana kaget waktu darah mengucur di kepala Rukia.

"Ap.. apa? Da.. darah?" Rukia mengusap keningnya dan melihat ada cairan merah dikepalanya. Dia menelan ludah dan pingsan seketika.

"Lho? Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan! Kau kenapa?" Hisana berteriak-teriak kayak kesetanan melihat adiknya jatuh tepar di lantai gara-gara melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Rukia.. Rukia... Ru...ki..a.." lama-lama suara Hisana tidak bisa terdengar lagi di telinga Rukia. Mata Rukia perlahan-lahan mulai terkatup. Dan semua menjadi kosong dan gelap menyelimuti dirinya.

"Maaf Rukia, aku harus pergi." Kata seorang anak laki-laki bisa dibilang jakung, dan mungkin umurnya masih 9 tahun saat itu.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Sudah cukup Kei, sahabatku meninggalkan aku. Aku tak ingin kau pergi!" mata violet gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tak sanggup. Dia tak bisa terima, seseorang yang disayanginya, Anak lelaki didepannya itu akan pergi.

"Rukia, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Aku harus pergi. Ini semua sudah rencana ayah!"

"Aku akan membujuk ayahmu!" gadis bermata violet itu menyeka air matanya dan berdiri. Tapi langsung ditahan oleh laki-laki yang sedang dibelakanginya dengan cara menahan tangan Rukia.

"Aku mohon Rukia! Kau harus mengerti!" Rukia berbalik arah dan anak laki-laki itu melihat Rukia menangis. Anak itu seperti dihujam bilah pisau. Dia tak ingin sahabat yang disayanginya menangis seperti ini. Hatinya bagaikan tercabik-cabik ketika orang yang benar-benar disayanginya tidak bisa menerima kepergiannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti! Aku tak bisa! Jauh hari sebelum kau datang di kehidupanku, Kei juga seperti ini. Dia meninggalkanku! Apa kau akan berbuat sama dengannya?" Perkataan Rukia tidak dijawab oleh laki-laki yang seperti bayang-bayang di matanya.

"Jawab aku!" Rukia membentak anak lelaki di depannya itu. Tapi, anak lelaki itu sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Rukia. dia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sang gadis jatuh terduduk. Hatinya kacau, sakit, hancur semua menjadi satu. Rukia menangis menjerit. Sambil menutupi telinga dan menutup matanya. Dia tak ingin mendengar lagi apa bila yang didengarnya sebuah perpisahan, dia tak ingin melihat apabila harus melihat kepergian orang yang disayanginya. Si anak laki-laki yang tadinya berdiri sekarang memposisikan dirinya duduk seperti gadis yang amat dia sayangi melibihi rasa sayang seperti sahabat.

"Aku tahu, ini sulit bagimu. Tapi, aku janji, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu! Aku janji Rukia!" Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil memegang tangan Rukia yang masih menutupi telinga gadis itu. Dia tarik perlahan tangan itu menjauh dari telinga gadis bermata violet itu. Perlahan dan perlahan. Kemudian dia peluk sang gadis dengan penuh perasaan. Tanpa Rukia ketauhi, laki-laki itu juga menitikkan air matanya di punggung Rukia. Laki-laki itu juga sangat berat meninggalkan Rukia. kemudian dia lepas kembali pelukan itu dan langsung menyeka air matanya. Anak itu merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di celananya.

"Ini, aku beli dengan uangku sendiri. Anggap saja gelang ini kenang-kenangan dari ku, memang harganya tak seberapa. Yang penting aku membelinya dengan hasil jeri payahku sendiri!" Ucap laki-laki itu kemudian memasangkan sebuah gelang tali yang dimana bagian utamanya dihias dengan ukiran bintang, bulan, dan matahari.

"Bintang, sebagai penjagamu dariku, Bulan sebagai persahabatan kita, dan matahari yang paling besar akan menjadi sinar rasa sayangku untukmu" ucap laki-laki itu menatap lembut Rukia. Rukia tertegun mendengar ucapan Laki-laki di depannya itu. Dipeluknya lagi laki-laki itu.

"Jangan... jangan... jangan pergi.. aku mohon!" rintih Rukia di dalam pelukan perpisahan itu.

"JANGAN PERGI!" Teriak Rukia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya melotot. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya. Matanya sembab. Hisana yang sedaang tidur terduduk di tepi ranjang ikut terbangun karena terkejut mendengar Rukia menjerit.

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa?" Hisana langsung merubah posisi dengan duduk disamping Rukia.

"Aku bermimpi aneh. Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Aku takut!" ucap Rukia. dia benar-benar takut. Kini dia seperti orang gila yang sangat ketakutan. Dia memegangi kepalanya. Hisana menjadi bingung. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Pandanga Rukia kosong. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Sudah.. tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu.. tidur... tidurlah... Nee-san ada disini... jangan takut!" ucapan Hisana bagaikan hipnotis. Rukia mampu menuruti ucapan nee-sannya dan tertidur dalam pelukan Hisana.

"Sebenarnya, kau telah menemukan 'dia' Rukia. dia tak pergi meninggalkanmu. Dia ada disini!" ucap Hisana pelan sekali. Gadis itu mengecup kening adiknya dan menaruh kepala adiknya ke bantal lagi.

"Semoga kau segera ingat Rukia..." ucap Hisana kepada adiknya, walau dia sadar, adiknya tak akan mendengar ucapan Hisana. Tapi dia tahu, alam bawah sadarnya mendengar. Hatinya yang telah lama tertidur akan bangun kembali. Pasti. Suatu saat nanti.

NNNN

Mentari mulai muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya, perlahan-lahan dia bergerak. Mencoba menyinari dunia dengan cahaya hangatnya. Menuntun manusia merasakan kehangatan senyumnya menjalankan hari-harinya.

Terutama salah satu manusia yang sedang terduduk di ranjang memakai piyama bertema Chappy beraneka ragam ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Dikuceknya mata violet nan indah miliknya.

"Hoaaaammm!" Dia menguap lebar sekali. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu langsung memegangi keningnya.

"Oya.. kemarin aku terbentur tembok ya? Dan sepertinya kemarin aku mengigau? Hisana-nee memelukku? Dan aku bilang 'jangan pergi'.. Um... tunggu dulu... kemarin aku bermimpi seorang anak kecil laki-laki. Tapi siapa ya? Dia memberiku gelang? Gelang itu sepertinya aku perna liat? Oya dilaci!" Gumam Rukia sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Kemudian dia menghubung-hubungkan peristiwa tadi malam dan beranjak menuju laci khusus tempat aksesorinya. Ya.. benar ada.. gelang tali di mana ada bagian ukiran bulan, bintang, dan Matahari.

"Kapan aku membelinya? Kenapa begitu mirip dengan gelang pemberian anak laki-laki itu di mimpiku?" Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat. Apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Kenapa ada perasaan kerinduan terhadap kalung itu? Dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi bergidik ngeri.

"Aneh. Kenapa jadi aneh begini sih?" Kata Rukia lalu menaruh gelang itu dilaci.

"Tapi bagus juga kalau dipakai!" kata Rukia langsung mengambilnya kembali dari laci dan dipakainya gelang itu. Ukurannya pas dengan tangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang tapi ada rasa kerinduan ketika memakai gelang itu. Saat dia berputar-putar kayak orang gila geje tak sengaja dia melihat jam, dan kini tampangnya berubah menjadi keterkejutan.

"Ya ampun! Jam setengah tujuh? Aku harus cepat-cepat!" kata Rukia langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dia menata bukunya yang akan dibawa ke sekolah. Kemudian dia memakai jas sekolahnya. Setelah merasa dirinya rapi, dia menuju ruang makan. Seperti yang ia duga. Kakaknya menghujam pertanyaan tentang keadaannya. Rukia terus bilang tidak apa-apa tapi kakaknya tidak percaya.

"Rukia. gelang itu? Kau temukan dimana?" Hisana terkejut ketika melihat ada benda asing yang sekarang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Oh..ini, aku temukan di laciku, bagus ya nee-san. Aku suka!" jawab Rukia sambil memainkan gelangnya. Nee-sannya hanya diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oya kak. Dulu, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan ya bersama ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba setelah puas memainkan gelangnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Hisana jadi heran, Rukia jarang sekali menanyakan hal itu.

"dan aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku saat itu?" tanya Rukia lagi. Hisana tercengang. Dia tak menyangka bila adiknya akan bertanya seperti itu. Apa lagi perkataan itu telah di cap Tabu oleh keluarga Kuchiki yang mengetahui tentang kecelakaan Rukia dengan orang tuanya.

Kemudian Hisana mengambil posisi duduk di depan Rukia.

"Iya, kau telah kehilangan ingatan saat itu. Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Hisana mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, aku bermimpi. Disana ada anak kecil yang memberiku sebuah gelang. Kemudian di mimpi itu aku menyebut nama 'Kei'. Siapa dia?" tutur Rukia.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba mengingatnya Rukia. kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi. Ketika kau berumur 8 tahun."

"Aku rasa, aku harus melakukan hal itu. Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama, bagaimana aku bisa mengingatnya?" Rukia kembali sedih. Dia tidak tau cara apa yang harus dia lakukan agar ingatannya kembali lagi.

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepatlah kau pergi ke sekolah. Sudah jam setengah tujuh." Hisana berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia kembali ke dapur. Rukia menuruti nee-sannya. Setelah itu dia ikut berdiri dan berangkat ke sekolah. Tak lupa sebelum keluar rumah dia berpamitan dengan kakaknya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya dia bergumam sendiri.

"Huh, kenapa masuk SMA saja nasibku terus sial terus sih? Mana kepala diperban gini? Pasti bakal jadi tontonan deh!" Rukia menggerutu. Memang benar sih, setiap langkah dia masuk SMA selalu bernasib sial. Apa lagi bila bertemu kakak kelasnya itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kayaknya dia demen banget yang namanya bikin Rukia naik darah dan demen banget menggoda Rukia. kemudian Rukia menghela nafas.

"Yosh! Ganbatte, Rukia! kau pasti bisa menjalani semua ini!" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sekolahnya dan berharap hari-harinya akan menjadi beruntung sampai seterusnya.

Setelah masuk sekolah dia menghela nafas sekali lagi. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menghujam dirinya tentang luka di kepalanya dari Inoue dan Hinamori. Tak ada pilihan lain di menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Setelah diberitahu tentang kejadian yang mengenai kepalanya, sahabat-sahabatnya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat sebal. Tapi dia tetap merasa bahagia. Karena dia sudah punya teman baru. Tidak seperti dia pertama masuk SMP, dia sama sekali tidak punya teman. Dia harus menanti 1 tahun baru mendapat teman. Namanya adalah Soi Fon. Dan kini mereka telah berpisah. "Hei! Kita satu kelas! Kebetulan sekali ya!" Jerit Inoue setelah melihat papan pengumuman daftar kelas anak kelas 10.

"Kita kelas apa?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Kelas 10.3. yuk, kita ke kelas!" Ajak Inoue sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia dan Hinamori secara paksa.

"Inoue! Pelan-pelan!" Rintih Rukia di belakang.

"Iya! Sakit tau!" Omel Hinamori. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari jauh. Mengamati dengan mata sendu dan penuh kerinduan. Setelah Rukia menghilang dari pandangannya, dia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Menahan jerit untuk memanggil nama gadis bermata violet itu. Menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Rukia yang tadi ditarik Inoue tak sengaja melihat kakak kelasnya di depan kelas ruang OSIS, Ichigo Kurosaki sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sepupunya, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbincang-bincang serius. Saat Rukia sedang memandangi Ichigo entah kenapa, dia ingin mencakar wajah laki-laki itu. Tapi ada 1 rasa lagi yang entah kenapa, dia tak mengerti. Rindu. Dia Rindu laki-laki itu.

'Apa yang aku fikirkian sih?' batin Rukia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya itu. Ichigo menyadari ada yang memandangnya langsung mencari sumber mata yang kini tengah memandangnya. Saat memandang sekeliling, pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedang berjalan sambil ditarik oleh temannya. Kemudian pandangannya yang semula tanpa ekspresi kini terkejut melihat suatu benda melingkar di tangan Rukia.

"Hei! Kurosaki! Kau kenapa?" tanya Toushiro setelah mengetahui Ichigo sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya. Mana Ichigo memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Toushiro harus mengulang-ulang panggilannya dengan nada tak ikhlas. "Hoi! Kurosaki Ichigo!" Jerit Toushiro kencang sekali di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo langsung tersentak dan terkejut ketika melihat Toushiro ada dipannya pas. Toushiro langsung mundur tapi malang dia kesandung, untung saja langsung ditahan Ichigo dan kemudian menarik Toushiro ke dekapannya. Siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang di sekitar sana langsung syok, mulut mereka menganga dan mata mereka melotot. Apa lagi anak cewek. Rangiku yang ternyata ada disitu langsung mengambil handphone kemudian diabadikan momen-momen yang jarang sekali dilihatnya. Ulquiorra yang sedang berjalan membawa map-map penting langsung dijatuhkan saking syoknya. Grimmjow yang sedang duduk santai di taman dekat ruang OSIS langsung jatuh kebelakang. *kok pada lebay gini?*

Setelah mengetahui banyak yang menonton perilaku mereka, dilepasnya tubuh Hitsugaya dari dekapannya itu.

"Hei! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Toushiro langsung menjelaskan kebenarannyatentang kejadian barusan. Semua anak yang ada disitu langsung bisik-bisik. Ichigo langsung menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Toushiro yang sedang menjelaskan kebenaran terhadap anak-anak lain.

"Hei! Kurosaki! Kenapa kau malah pergi! Bantu aku menjelaskan!" Omel Hitsugaya yang tak terima ditinggal begitu saja oleh Ichigo. Ichigo berhenti dari langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap Toushiro.

"Urus saja sendiri!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian pergi. Toushiro udah naik darah. Wajahnya merah gara-gara marah. Kemudian dia menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terpancig marah karena sahabatnya.

"Terserahlah!" Ucap Hitsugaya tanpa ekspresi dan pergi dari tempat itu. Berlawanan dengan arah Ichigo pergi. Ulquiorra yang masih terpaku ditempat akhirnya sadar dan membereskan map-mapnya dan berharap semoga tidak ada yang melihat perilakunya yang tadi. Bisa mengacaukan imagenya! Grimmjow yang barusan jatuh dari kursi langsung bangun dan celingak celinguk ada yang liat dia apa engga.

NNNN

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Rukia. Tidak ada kesialan yang mendatanginya. Dia juga bertemu Kurosaki-senpai hanya tadi pagi saja. dan seterusnya dia tak bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Malas sekali bila bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Kini dia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalananan. Kadangkala dia memandang ke atas menikmati awan jingga karena senja. Begitu indah sore ini. Burung-burung berterbangan disana sini mencari tempat yang diinginkannya. Rukia tertegun melihat langit senja. Dia angkat tangan kirinya ke atas. Membandingkan gelangnya dengan langit.

"Bintang, sebagai penjagamu dariku, Bulan sebagai persahabatan kita, dan matahari yang paling besar akan menjadi sinar rasa sayangku untukmu" ucap Rukia mengikuti ucapan anak laki-laki yang berada di mimpinya. Saat mengucap kalimat itu, tanpa dia sadari air matanya jatuh. Hatinya sakit. Terlalu sakit. Seperti jiwanya yang tertidur telah bangkit. Menyelubungi dirinya sekarang yang terbuang. Kemudian dia terjatuh. Terjatuh karena lelah, tertidur karena sakit. Sakit yang membunuh hati. Terjatuh karena terlalu sakit. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan meneteskan air mata yang terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

NNNN

Laki-laki yang tengah berjalan terkejut melihat seorang wanita berdiri di tengah jalan sedang merentangkan tangan keatas seperti ingin mencapai sesuatu. Lelaki itu mengamati dari kejauhan, manatap gadis yang ada didepannya. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu ingin menghampirinya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Dia ingin mengamati gadis itu dari jauh saja. tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia terkejut kembali, karena gadis itu jatuh pingsan di jalanan..

TBC

Akhirnya apdet juga .

Ngeri juga nih bacanya..

Geje buanget..

Gag nyambung malah..

Tapi ini demi cerita berlanjut dengan baik..

Terima kasih banyak yang review.

I loph u full! *ditendang para readers!*

Oke kita balas para review.

**Vvvv**

_Ntar ada lanjutannya kok!_

_Tunggu.._

_Hehehe.._

**Yamakaze Shizuka**

_Salam kenal juga Yamakaze-san!_

_Oke..! arigatou gonzaimasu!_

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

_Hehe.._

_Doa anda belum __terkabul.._

_Nanti pasti tau kok sakit apa.._

_Di eps selanjutnya.._

**Kianhe Tsuji**

_Hehehe.._

_Kadang kala ilmu kedokteranku masih sedikit._

_Jadi mungkin ada kesalahan penggambaran penyakit._

_Tapi tenang saja, nanti pasti ketahua kok!_

_Hehehe.._

_Trima kasi.._

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

_Terima kasi Dina-san.._

**Lawliet**

_Salam kenal juga, Lawliet-san._

_Trima kasih banyak.._

_Ini sudah apdet…_

**Kokota**

_Seperti Kokota-san sudah bias menebaknya._

_Hehehe.._

_Jadi malu *author lagi gila*_

**Reina Rukii**

_Terima kasih banyak!_

_*bungkuk-bungkuk*_

**Chikuma new**

_Hehehe._

_Ya gitu deh.. *author ditimpuk*_

_Oke , Chiku-san.._

_Terima kasih.._

Tolong reviewnya dan terima kasih banyak!


	7. Chapter 7

Hai- hai minna-san ~~~

maaf, Sal-chan lama gag updet.

maklum bar Uan.

Ya udah, kita lanjutkan saja!

yukkss, mariiii bo'~~

Disclaimer © Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC typo dll

**My Lovel**

**Rukia POV**

'Aku berdiri di suatu tempat, tempat yang begitu aku rindukan. Entah kenapa sangat familier bagiku. Pernahkah aku datang ke sini? Tapi tunggu, di seberang jalan itu, ada anak kecil itu Tapi, wajahnya mirip denganku? Sedang apa dia? Kemudian aku pun mengikuti gadis kecil yang mirip denganku. Sepertinya dia menuju tepi sungai. Setelah aku lihat, disana ada banyak anak laki-laki sedang mengrubungi seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis. Dan sesosok gadis yang mirip denganku langsung menghampiri laki-laki berambut oranye mencolok. Sepertinya laki-laki itu pemimpin dari gerombolan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jeruk!" teriak gadis yang merip denganku itu sambil mencengkram kerah laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Walau tinggi mereka terpaut jauh, tapi gadis berambut hitam itu tak takut dengan laki-laki berambut oranye itu.

"Oi! Midget! Aku hanya bermain dengannya sebentar!" ucap laki-laki itu enteng dan tersenyum penuh kesinisan.

"Apa kau bilang!" gadis berambut hitam itu menarik kerah laki-laki berambut oranye itu hingga jaraknya semakin dekat.

"Kuchiki-san, sudah hentikan! Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata gadis berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Sudahlah Alice! Dia patut di beri hukuman dia telah menyakitimu!" teriak gadis berambut hitam itu. Tunggu gadis bernama Alice itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kuchiki'? apa maksudnya? Dan buaaggghh!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang begitu keras. Ternyata gadis yang disebut 'Kuchiki' itu berhasil memukul laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya? Kemudian anak laki-laki yang tadi cuma melihat pertengkaran tadi langsung ambil tindakan untuk menghajar Kuchiki bebarengan setelah melihat ketuanya dipukul. Aku berlari ke tempat kejadian dan mencoba untuk melaerainya, tapi sia-sia saja. Sepertinya mereka tak melihatku. Gadis itu mengamuk. Satu-persatu anak lelaki brandalan telah dikalahkannya. Kemudian si rambut oranye bangun dan menampar pipi gadis yang disebut "Kuchiki" itu. 'Kuchiki' itu terdiam. Dia terkejut atas tindakan si rambut oranye itu. Tapi.. tunggu! Si Rambut oranye itu, sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang? Tapi siapa?

"Teman-teman! Kita hentikan semua ini! Ayo kita pergi!" Tukas si rambut oranye itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Jerit seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat tempat itu. Si wanita itu pun mulai menghampiri para anak-anak yang babak belur. Alice mulai menangis kencang.

Tatapan gadis yang disebut "Kuchiki" itu kosong hingga akhirnya dia mulai tersadar dan ikut-ikutan menangis disebelah Alice. Lalu si rambut Oranye itu...

Bruukkk...

Pingsan.

**Normal POV**

"Hei! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya sangat familiar bagi Rukia. Ia pun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan sinar lampu memasuki mata violetnya.

"Uh-uh, ini dimana?" Tanya Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Dirumahku" jawab seseorang. Rukia pun mulai mencari dimana sumber suara itu terdengar.

"HWWAAAAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan denganku!" Rukia berteriak kencang saat dia tau bila ada Ichigo ada didekatnya. Apa lagi, Ichigo duduk di di pinggir ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Rukia sontak melepaskan genggaman itu secera paksa.

"Tenanglah! Aku tak berbuat macam-macam denganmu!" Ucap Ichigo datar, kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil nampan di meja sebelah ranjang. Nampan itu berisi bubur dan air putih.

"Kau lapar kan? Ini, aku sudah buatkan kau bubur. Dan kau pasti akan menolak jika aku suapi. Jadi makan sendiri ya!" Kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan nampan itu kepada Rukia.

"A-arigatou" ucap Rukia sedikit kikuk. Ichigo pun tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian yang sedang terpaku. Entah kenapa, Rukia seperti merasa bahagia. Dan rasa itu sangat berbeda. Berbeda dari rasa bahagia bersama keluarganya, teman-temannya, bahkan Kaien sekali pun. Perasaan apa itu? Rukia mulai frustasi karena memikirkannya. Dari pada ambil pusing, dia langsung melahap bubur yang diberikan Ichigo untuknya. Dan...

"Wah! Enak sekali buburnya? Benarkah dia yang membuatnya? Hebat sekali!" Gumam Rukia sambil memuji masakan Ichigo. Dan segera melahap habis bubur buatan Ichigo. Selesai makan, Rukia mencoba berdiri, apakah kakinya bisa untuk berjalan? Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terketuk dan terbuka. Munculah sesosok gadis imut berambut oranye masuk kedalam kamar Ichigo yang kini sedang ditempati oleh Rukia.

"Rukia-nee, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih banyak ya!" Balas Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Rukia-nee istrahat dulu."

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang. Nee-sanku akan mencariku." Rukia cepat-cepat menolak.

"Tapi, Rukia-nee masih sakit" kata Yuzu

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah kuat" tukass Rukia. Rukia memang tak berbohong. Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dan dia harus segera pulang. Pasti Nee-sannya mencari. Apa lagi dia sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Um... begitu. Baiklah akan ku panggil Ichi-nii dulu." Kata Yuzu bergegas mencari kakaknya.

"Hei Tida-!" Ucapan Rukia terpotong. Yuzu sudah terlanjur pergi dari kamar. Gadis bermata violet itu menghela nafasnya. Sambil menunggu Ichigo, dia melihat-lihat kamar Ichigo. Walau sedikit sempit, tapi dekorasinya lumayan. Cat dinding yang putih polos, ditempeli dengan band-band terkenal di Jepang. Kemudian lemari yang cukup besar disebelah kiri pintu kamar. Pasti Rukia bisa masuk di lemari itu. Meja belajar berada dekat dengan kasur. Rukia tertegun kita melihat sebuah bingkai kecil didalamnya ada foto keluarga Kurosaki. Dalam foto tersebut terdapat 5 orang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura. Mungkin mereka berfoto saat musim semi. Rukia mencermati foto itu lebih dalam lagi. Seorang laki-laki tinggi sedang menggendong anak kecil berambut oranye. Wajahnya imut sekali dengan jepit yang bertengger di rambutnya. Tak salah lagi itu Yuzu. Ada juga anak kecil berambut hitam legam. Wajahnya terlihat jutek. Hmm.. mungkin adik Kurosaki-senpai yang lain , pikir Rukia. kemudian matanya beranjak ke foto seorang wanita tersenyum manis sambil memegang erat tangan erat Anak berambut hitam lebat itu. Rukia bisa menyimpulkan. Itu pasti ibu Ichigo. Dan yang terakhir matanya tertuju pada anak laki-laki berambut oranye dengan warna mata amber. Itu pasti Kurosaki-senpai, batin Rukia lagi. Tapi kenapa wajah Ichigo kecil sangat familiar baginya? Memang

dia pernah bertemju Ichigo? Hmmm...

"Pipinya tembem sekali!" Gumam Rukis sambil terkikik geli. Kemudian ia letakkan bingkai foto itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pandangannya menemukan sebuah benda yang selama ini dia cari. Dan hampir setiap malam dia menangis hanya karena benda kecil itu. Ya, itu jepit chappy yang pernah diberikan Kaien untuknya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya ya?" suara datar itu mengagetkan kembali Rukia yang sedang menatap pilu jepit kesayangannya itu.

"Kau.. kau yang menemukan jepit ini?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja. Dan ternyata kau menemukannya. Ya untunglah, aku tak perlu mengembalikannya kepadamu secara langsung" Ucap Ichigo dingin. Sedingin Hyorinmaru milik Hitsugaya. *Lho? Perasaan AU deh*.

"Jadi kau tau, aku pemilik dari jepit ini? Sejak kapan kau menyimpannya?" Rukia mulai menaikkan intonasi nada bicaranya. Entah kenapa dia seperti dipermainkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yah tentu saja aku tau, aku menemukannya sekitar, 4 hari yang lalu." Jawaban dingin itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan mulai membentaknya.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah benda berhargaku! Hampir setiap malam, aku menangis hanya benda ini! Dan aku tak menyangka kau yang membawa benda ini! Kenapa kau tega, menjauhkan benda ini dariku! Inin satu-satunya kenangan dari Kak Kaien!" Tangis Rukia mulai pecah. Yuzu yang tadi sedang mencuci piring tersentak kaget. Karin, adik Ichigo yang satunya juga tersentak kaget ketika menonton acara televisi kesukaannya, sepak bola.

Ichigo yang mendengar bentakkan Rukia hanya diam, walau hatinya sangat terkejut. Tapi dia langsung menyimpan dalam-dalam ekspresi wajah terkejutnya. Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Segera dia ambil tasnya dengan kilat. Dan melesat pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah itu. Sebelum dia pergi, dia memandang Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, atas pertolonganmu." Ucapnya ketus dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpaku di tengah-tengah pintu kamarnya. Rukia pun segera pergi. Ketika pintu keluar rumah Ichigo tertutup, cowok itu jatuh terduduk. Hatinya kacau. Kini rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai kambuh.

"Kenapa Tuhan! Kenapa aku tak bisa mencegahnya pergi! Sial!" Umpat Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ichi-nii!" Teriak Karin langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Yuzu! Ambilkan obat! CEPAT!" Teriak Karin

"Baik!" Yuzu pun segara turun tangga dan mengambil obat untuk kakaknya.

NNNN

**Rukia's POV**

'Sial! Kenapa hatiku sakit ketika membentaknya!, batinku dalam hati. Ku pegang erat jepit chappyku. Hatiku kini merasa gelisah. Apa yang aku takutkan? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku ingin menangis menjerit sekarang. Dan Bressss! Hujan pun turun secara tiba-tiba. Sial sekali nasibku hari ini! Menyebalkan! Aku tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisku lagi. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tak peduli ada yang mendengar atau tidak. Tak peduli kalau tempatku menangis ini banyak orang. Yang penting, aku ingin hatiku sedikit lega. Aku pun jatuh bersujud. Kedua tanganku ku kepalkan jadi satu. Kemudian aku letakkan ke dadaku. Sakit. Kenapa hati ini sakit.

Kami-sama! Biarkan aku menangis. Menangis dalam jeritku yang selama ini aku simpan. Berikan aku keringanan dalam hatiku yang gundah.

Kemudian entah kenapa, aku merasa diriku tak terkena hujan. Padahal hujan ini kan deras. Apa yang terjadi? Ku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas. Payung. Ada payung yang melindungiku dari derasnya hujan. Tapi, payung siapa ini? Aku pun memandang seseorang pembawa payung itu.

"Senpai..?" bisikku nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa kau bodoh? Ini hujan!" ucapnya dingin. Mata emeraldnya tak begitu kelihatan karena gelapnya malam.

"Schiffer-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucapku sambil berdiri lalu menyeka air mataku yang jatuh di pelupuk mataku.

"Kau menangis di depan rumahku. Jeritanmu membuat gendang telingaku pecah." Ucapnya datar dan dingin.

'Apa? Jadi ini rumah besar ini milikknya?' Batinku lagi. Aku merasa malu telah kepergok menangis kencang, apa lagi kepergok oleh orang yang ku kenal. Aku ingin mengubur wajahku dalam-dalam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huwwaaa!" Tangisku pecah kembali. Ini bukan karena perbuatan si Rambut Jeruk itu. Tapi menangis karena malu.

"Hei! Jangan menangis lagi!" Kini Schiffer-senpai mulai panik karena tangisku. Orang yang kebetulan lewat dijalanan tempatku dan Schiffer-senpai berdiri, langsung saling berbisik-bisik dengan teman disebelahnya. Schiffer-senpai dan aku sempat mendengar ucapan mereka, yaitu ,"Psst, pasti cowok itu menghamili pacarnya dan tak mau bertanggung jawab", "kayaknya begitu, pergi aja yuk!" balas temannya, lalu bergegas pergi sambil berpayungan bersama.

"Huftt.. kau hebat! Hebat sekali! Gara-gara kau, aku dikira telah menghamilimu. Hebat..." Ucap Schiffer-senpai sarkastik. Aku pun terdiam dalam tangisku. Kini Hanya sesenggukan kecil yang terdengar dari diriku.

"Go-gomen, Hiks.." ucapku pelan dengan wajah anak kecil yang baru saja menangis.

"Baiklah, kau mau kuantar pulang, atau mengeringkan diri dirumahku?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan lembut, yang begitu familiar dan sangat aku rindukan. Tunggu! _'sangat kurindukan'_? Tak salah?

"Pulang saja, Schiffer-senpai. Maaf merepotkanmu" Ucapku pelan sambil menunduk. Tatapannya semakin lembut. Dan bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyum. Padahal, kata kebanyakan orang, kalau orang ini tersenyum artinya, itu adalah keajaiban dunia.

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra. Kalau kau mau, panggil saja Kei. Nama Jepangku adalah Kei. Hanya segelintir orang yang memanggilku Kei".

'Kei'? nama itu...

**Normal POV.**

Kediaman Kuchiki~

"Ya ampun Schiffer-kun, maaf merepotkanmu! Ya ampun Rukia! kau selalu saja merepotkan orang!" Omel Hisana begitu keras layaknya seorang ibu. Rukia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, Keringkan dirimu!" Suruh Hisana. Rukia mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Hisana pun ikut duduk berhadapan Ulquiorra di ruang tamu.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Kei-kun?" Wajah Hisana yang tadinya galak, kayak singa berubah lunak dan tersenyum ramah kepada Ulquiorra

"Baik. Oya, kenapa Rukia tak mengenaliku sama sekali?" Ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu, Orang tua kami dan Rukia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Orang tua kami meninggal. Dan Rukia, hilang ingatan." Ucap Hisana. Kini raut wajahnya sedikit muram.

"Oh.. maaf" Ucap Ulquiorra agak simpati.

"Tak, apa. Oya kau tinggal di sekitar sini juga?" Tana Hisana tersenyum kembali. Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Maaf mengganggu Hisana-nee." Kata Ulquiorra langsung berdiri. Hisana pun ikut berdiri.

"Buru-buru sekali?" Ulquiorra tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Permisi" ucap cowok itu. Hisana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ulquiorra, walau mungkin Ulquiorra tak menyadarinya, karena sudah jauh.

"Huftt... sepertinya, masa lalu Rukia akan muncul kembali" Gumam Hisana kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

NNNN

Rukia memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah masam. Teman-temannya heran. Ada apa lagi dengan temannya yang satu ini?

"Kuchiki-san, kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Orihime hati-hati. Sangat hati-hati.

"Hn. Tidak apa." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Kemudian, bel sekolahkun berbunyi, pertanda proses belajar mengajar segera dimulai.

Sementera itu, Ichigo...

Cowok itu kini sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak. Toushiro yang duduk disebelah jadi heran. Biasanya Ichigo selalu membuat Toushiro panas, alias naik darah, alias marah. Tapi temannya kini malah enek-enakan melamun sambil memandangi pemandangan luar jendela. Tanpa disadari Ichigo, Mayuri-sensei memperhatikan Ichigo dengan seksama. Guru kimia killer itu sangat tidak suka kalau pelajarannya tidak diperhatikan oleh anak didiknya. Toushiro mencoba menyadarkan Ichigo dengan menyikut pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa terganggu langsung menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Toushiro!" Bentak Ichigo kesal. Pandangan Toushiro hana tertuju ke kedepan. Ichigo pun ikut-ikutan memandang arah yang dipandang oleh Toushiro.

'_Ou Gosh!'_

"Kurosaki-kun, ada masalah?" Tana Mayuri-sensei dengan lembut, tapi terkesan mematikan.

Ichigo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Um.. tidak apa-apa, Mayuri-sensei" ucap cowok itu kikuk. Mayuri-sensei pun kembali menulis rumus-rumus kimia yang tadi sempat berhenti.

'_Aku harus menemuinya, ya harus!_' ucap Ichigo dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dan melamun lagi. Toushiro tak habis pikir, apa yang menyebabkan temannya seperti itu.

NNNN

Rukia, Momo, dan Orihime berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Mereka berniat untuk membeli snack dan dibawa ke atap sekolah kemudian makan bersama di sana.

Tapi sepertinya rencana mereka akan tertunda sebentar.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Rukia sangat kuat. Rukia hampir saja tersandung meja kantin, kalau orang yang menarik tangan Rukia tidak menahannya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu!" Kata orang yang menarik lengan Rukia secara kasar barusan. Rukia terkejut, tapi dia langsung memamerkan wajahnya dengan tampang tak berekspresi.

"Bicara apa?" ucapnya.

"Ikut aku!" kata cowok berambut oranye itu. Terpaksa Rukia ikut, dari pada tambah masalah. Tapi, tanpa Rukia sadari, seseorang yang mengajaknya kekantin memasang raut wajah penuh kepedihan. Matanya terlihat sayu. Bisa dibilang matanya yang indah berubah sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tak salah lagi, Inoue Orihime sedang cemburu. Maksud author cemburu sedih. Hehehehehe *plak*.

Rukia sebenarnya agak takut dengan senpainya ini. Mau dibawa dimana ia?

"Hei Jeruk! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanyanya. Ichigo yang tadinya berjalan kini berhenti sebentar.

"Bisakah kau bicara sopan terhadap senpaimu, Midget?"Ucapnya dingin tapi penuh penekanan pada kata 'Midget'.

Rukia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo dari lengannya dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu!" Bentak Rukia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya.

"Maaf.." Ucap Ichigo secara tiba-tiba dan perkaataan itu membuat Rukia kaget sekaligus heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu mengriyitkan dahinya. Hal yang tak pernah diduga-duga oleh Rukia terjadi. Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia tersentak kaget. Aapa maksud Ichigo. Tapi kenapa ciuman Ichigo untuknya sangat membuat hati Rukia bahagia, sekaligus seperti di surga. Tapi dia harus sadar. Dia mukan cewek murahan yang gampang dicium oleh lelaki lain. Apa lagi itu first kissnya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Ichigo. Segera dia lepaskan ciuman lembut dari Ichigo dan langsung menampar wajah Ichigo.

"Kau.. memang benar-benar brengsek!" Ucap Rukia kemudian lari meninggalkan Ichigo. Kini, Ichigo terdiam. Matanya terpaku. Tangannya dia tarik dan mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

"Baka!" Ucap Ichigo dingin pada dirinya sendiri kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kejadian tersebut telah diketahui oleh seseorang. Seseorang berambut hitam legam, berkulit pucat, dengan warna mata emerald. Cowok itu memandang kepergian Ichigo tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kemudian cowok itu berbalik akan pergi dari tempat itu. Yah, tempat yang membuat hatinya hancur lebur. Ingin sekali dia memukul Ichigo.

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya cowok itu ketika akan berbalik menemukan seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang sedang memandangnya heran. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah dingin lagi.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan. Seperti mau mengintip saja!" Ucap Orihime polos kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra diam. Tatapannya yang dingin terarah ke mata Orihime. Gadis itu merasa aneh dipandangi seperti. Apa lagi tatapan tajam bagai pedang panjang yang mampu memotong manusia hanya sekali tebas.

"Um... baiklah, sepertinya senpai tak mengharapkanku datang. Baiklah aku akan pergi!" Ucap Orihime kikuk. Kemudian Orihime berbalik arah akan pergi. Tapi tangan gadis itu langsung ditahan oleh Ulquiorra. Orihime sentak terkejut. Lalu Ulquiorra menarik tubuh Orihime hingga jarak kepala mereka sangat dekat. Wajah Orihime langsung merah kayak tomat. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Tatapan mata dingin Ulquiorra membuat Orihime bergidik ngeri. Gadis itu pun menutup matanya karena takut. Takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya dari Orihime. Sepertinya cowok itu sudah mengendalikan emosinya. Kemudian cowok itu meninggalkan Orihime yang sedang terpaku diam. Pandangan Orihime kosong. Dia masih syok dengan perlakuan senpainya padanya. Setelah bayangan Ulquiorra menghilang dari pandangan gadis itu, dia jatuh terduduk. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Pipinya masih merah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Batinnya sambil memgang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya.

NNNN

Langit mulai bewarna Jingga. Sepertinya matahari akan segera tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Dan kini, terlihat sesosok lelaki tinggi, badannya yang terlihat kekar, dengan warna rambut oranye sedang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo. Tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia terkejut melihat sesosok wanita, tinggi sedang, berambut hitam sebahu sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun" ucapnya lembut dan tersenyum manis sambil menggotong plastik berisi belanjaan yang begitu banyak.

"Kuchiki-san..?" Tanya Ichigo masih kaget. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

TBC.

Akhirnya updet juga saya.

Haduh, capek rasanya.

Utek saya serasa diperes-peres.

Habis Uan soalnya.

Tadi aja baru tes masuk SMA *mala curhat*

Yowes mari kita bales review para readers dulu.

Yuuukksss...

**Reina Rukii**

_Halo…_

_Hehehe makasih._

_Anda senang, saya juga senang.._

_Ahay deh.._

_Tenang. Bentar lagi inget kok si Ruki.._

_Tunggu saja…. _

_ kasi suda review_

**Anezakibeech**

_Hahahaha._

_Terima kasih pujiannya._

_Kei? Ichigo?_

_Bukan kok._

_Diatas udah di ceritanin kan?_

_Udah tau kan?_

_Hehehe._

_Terima kasih sudah review..._

**aq aizawa sii shawol shinee**

_Hehe. _

_Entar juga bakal ada yang nangis-nangis._

_Tinggal author bisa gag ya bikin readers nangis?_

_Terima kasih sudah review!_

**Rayon de Lune**

_Siiiaaappp!_

_Tapi maaf, telat, barusan UAN_

_Oke. Terima kasih reviewnya.._

**Berthatavia**

_Halo. Salam kenal juga __Berthatavia-san._

_Erima kasih sudah suka fic saya .._

_Hehehe._

_Pasti Berthatavia-san udah tau, Ulquiorra suka apa _

_Enggak sama Rukia._

_Terima kasih udah review_

**ChikugaloginT.T**

_Nha, rahasianya udah terbongkar nih._

_Tapi masih kurang._

_Hehehehe :P_

_Gk papa, yang penting review._

_Terima kasi sduda review_

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

_Udah kebongkar kok._

_Tapi masih ada yang belum._

_Tunggu ya.._

_Hehehehe._

_Terima kasih sudah review.._

**Kokota**

_Hahahaha._

_Sabar ya._

_Sudah kebongkarkan rahasianya?_

_Siapa Kei sebenarnya pasti udah tau._

_Rukia? Sakit?_

_Sekarang udah sembuh, tapi waktu kecil..._

_..._

_..._

_Rahasia. Hohohohohoho. Di chapter selanjutnya terungkap kok._

_Terima kasih reviewnya..!_

**Yamakaze Shizuka**

_Halo Yamakaze-san._

_Kayaknya udah tau deh Kei siapa._

_Hehehehe._

_Oke!_

_Maaf updetnya lama._

_Oke deh, terima kasih reviewnya._

**Vvvv**

_Maaf ya kurang seru.. _

_Pasti Author bakal bikin katakana cintanya seru nanti._

_Oke? Okeh!terima kasih sudah review…_

**Terima kasih buat yang review**. Dan kini saya ucapkan sayounara!

Sampai berjumpa kembali. Jangan lupa reviewnya! Terima kasih.. banyak!


	8. Chapter 8

Hai minna-san~~

Telat banget ya updatenya?

Hehehehe maaf *plakk*

Habisnya author lagi gila mikir SMA.

Dan alhamdullillah masuk SMA yg diinginkan.

*readers : pamer*

Dari pada banyak omong mending langsung saja !

Disclaimer © Om Tite Kubo selalu

Rated: T

Pairing: mari kita baca sendiri.

Warning : AU, typo dll

**My Lovely**

Chapter 8 ...

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san mencariku?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba saat dia dan Hisana berjalan bersama-sama di taman.

"Emh.. kita duduk disitu dulu" Sahut Hisana sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi didekat lampu taman. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sebelah Hisana.

"Udaranya segar ya, Ichigo-kun." Kata Hisana tersenyum. Ichigo pun menaruh belanjaan di sebelah kirinya (tadi Ichigo menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa belanjaan).

"Benar Kuchiki-san" Kata Ichigo sambil merasakan udara sore hari di musin gugur.

"Jangan seformal begitu padaku? Bukankah dulu kita akrab?" Kata Hisana dengan senyum manisnya. Senyum itu membuat hati Ichigo serasa hangat. Seperti mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan.

"Oya, Hisana-nee kenapa mencariku?" Tanya Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaan yang diberikan pada Hisana tadi.

"Kau dulu pasti heran, Rukia sama sekali tak mengenalimu." Ucap Hisana dengan pandangan menerawang jauh sekali. Ichigo terdiam. Memang benar, seharusnya Rukia mengingatnya. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengingatnya ya?

"Rukia amnesia." Perkataan itu membuat Ichigo terkejut, bukan karena Hisana bisa membaca pikirannya tapi juga terkejut saat bilang Rukia 'amnesia'.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Ichigo. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Hisana. Hisana pun mentap balik pandangan Ichigo. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Semua orang mengira, bahwa dia amnesia mengalami kecelakaan." Jawab Hisana.

"Lalu?" Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Rukialah yang menginginkan ingatannya hilang." Ichigo makin bingung sekarang. Apa maksud dari Hisana? Rukia menginginkan ingatannya hilang?.

"Kau ingat Kei?" Tanya Hisana, Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Lalu cowok itu pun mengangguk.

"Kau pasti ingat Ulquiorra Schiffer, benarkan?" Tanya Hisana lagi. Ichigo masih heran, keningnya saja tambah berkerut. Tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

"Kei, Kei adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, kemarin, dialah yang mengantar Rukia pulang. Aku juga tak tau pastinya, kenapa dia bisa pulang dengan Kei. Dan dia juga sama terkejutnya denganmu." Ichigo kembali terkejut. 'Kei? sahabat masa kecil Rukia? dia adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer? Temanku sendiri? Bagaimana bisa?' Batin Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa Rukia hilang ingatan? Apa hubungannya?" Ichigo kini mulai mendesak agar Hisana mau memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Rukia sangat menyanyangi Kei, apa lagi mereka sudah mengenal setelah mereka lahir. Orang tua kami dan orang tua Kei sangat akrab, sampai-sampai orang tua kami dan orang tua Kei hampir saja menjodohkan mereka, tapi, kakekku tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Kakek bilang 'Biarkan Tuhan menentukan jodoh mereka'" Hisana pun berhenti bercerita sejenak. Dia tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo masih memandanginya ingin mendengar kisah selanjutnya.

"Rukia dan Kei bersahabat sangat erat. Kemudian persahabatan mereka terpisah karena Kei dan keluarganya harus kembali ke Spanyol, karena ayahnya harus menangani perusahaannya di sana. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus berpisah. Setelah kepergian Kei, Rukia sering menangis di tengah malam, dia selalu murung, bahkan dia sering berbicara sendiri dan menganggap di depannya adalah Kei." Ichigo terkejut, jadi Rukia pernah mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?

"Hingga kau datang. Rukia sangat membencimu. Dan aku tidak tau pastinya kenapa tiba-tiba kalian bisa akur dan Rukia sangat menyayangimu." Hisana tersenyum menggoda kepada Ichigo. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Semburat merah telah muncul di pipinya.

"Dan kemudian, kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kei. Meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia sangat terpukul dengan kepergianmu. Penyakit gangguan kejiwaannya kambuh, kedua orang tuaku tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat ke Psikiater untuk berkonsultasi. Tapi, waktu perjalanan, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal seketika." Kini Ichigo merasa bahwa dirinya patut disalahkan karena keadaan Rukia yang hilang ingatan.

"Rukia tentu sangat sedih. Dia terus menjerit waktu pemakaman orang tua kami. Kadang kala dia tertawa dan berkata bahwa semua salahnya. Lalu keesokan harinya dia terbangun, dan semua ingatannya hilang." Ucap Hisana sambil mengingat masa lalu. Dia pun menitikkan air mata. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung mencari saputangan yang ada di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Hisana.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hisana lalu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Ichigo pelan dan suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan yang dalam "Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkan Rukia." Lanjutnya lagi. Hisana pun tersenyum lagi.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Ichigo. Ini sudah takdir. Kita tak bisa merubah takdir Tuhan, Ichigo" Kata Hisana tersenyum.

"Wah, sudah jam 6, mana aku belum masak makan malam, aku pamit ya!" Ucap Hisana. Ichigo pun mengangkat belanjaan Hisana dan berkata, "Aku antar, Hisana-nee". Hisana tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ichigo-kun, maaf merepotkan".

NNNN

"Ne, nee-san tadi pulang dengan Kepala Jeruk ya?" Tanya Rukia sambil meminum tehnya. Hisana yang tadinya mencuci piring, menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hmm? Memang kenapa?" Hisana pun melanjutkan mencuci piringnya.

"Hati-hati kak, dia itu orang yang menyebalkan!" Kata Rukia. Tentu saja membuat Hisana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku serius, nee-san!" Rukia tak terima dengan respect kakaknya itu.

"Hahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali Rukia, Ichigo tidak menyebalkan. Dia itu baik sekali lho. Lembut, baik, pengertian. Dulu orang seperti dia lah tipeku. Sayang sekali aku sudah punya Byakuya. Kalau belum, sudah pasti aku suka dengannya." Ucap Hisana.

"Aku mendengarmu, istriku." Sahut Byakuya sedikit kesal. Buktinya nadanya sedikit meninggi.

"Oops! Lupa." Kita Hisana tersenyum sambil membilas piringnya. Rukia kemudian tertawa. 'Hm.. mungkin pendapat nee-san akan berbeda kalau aku bilang, dia telah menciumku secara tiba-tiba' Batin Rukia jengkel kemudian memutar otaknya kejadian tadi siang di lobi.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan sih!' Batin Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa dia sadari semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya datar ketika adik iparnya sedang menggeleng-geleng kepalanya secera cepat. Mungkin Byakuya berfikir bahwa Rukia agak stres *Author di bunuh Rukia-nee*.

"Um.. tidak apa-apa kok, nii-sama." Ucap Rukia tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan sepertinya.

"Ya Sudah, sana belajar!" Kata Byakuya lalu berdiri dari kursi kemudian pergi menuju ruang kerja. Rukia melongo, nggak biasanya Nii-samanya itu seperti itu.

"Nee-san, Nii-sama aneh sekali?" Tanya Rukia.

"Bukannya dia seperti itu?" Sahut Hisana kemudian duduk di kursi makan.

"Haaah~ kalian memang sama saja!" Ucap Rukia kemudian berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya, sepertinya dia akan menjalankan titah Byakuya. Hehehehe.

NNNN

Nyayian merdu kicauan burung terdengar. Mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi menyambut sang fajar kembali bangun dari tidurnya. Langit biru membentang indah dari segala arah. Setiap insan tak akan kuasa bila tak melihatnya. Pagi hari yang sangat indah...

Tapi, tak seindah pikiran Rukia yang sedang mengeluarkan pancaran aura hitam di sekelilingnya..

"Aku tak ingin sekolah" gumamnya berkali-kali. Matanya menyorotkan tatapan iblis.

"Hei! Rukia sampai kapan kau seperti itu ha! Sudah hampir setengah tujuh! Cepat kau cuci muka!" Teriak Hisana yang mulai kesal karena Rukia tak kunjung keluar kamar. Namun, sayang, Rukia tak menjawab, dia hanya menggumam "Aku tak mau sekolah, aku tak mau bertemu Kepala Jeruk. Hohohohoho" sambil tersenyum iblis.

Hisana kesal sekali. Wanita itu mulai masuk ke kamar Rukia yang ada di lantai dua itu. Brakk! Hisana pun mendobrak pintu kamar Rukia dengan garang. Hawa iblis Hisana muncul seketika. Wanita itu melemparkan pisau dapur ke arah Rukia. zeett! Rukia langsung menghindar.

"KAU, TAK MAU SEKOLAH, HA?" Lontar Hisana dengan hawa hitam masih melekat pada dirinya. Rukia masih syok. Kalau dimiripin sama anime, Rukia mengeluarkan air mata deras.

"B, baik, aku akan cuci muka!" Kata Rukia cepat-cepat dan langsung ngacir ke kama mandi. Setelah Hisana merasa yakin adiknya sudah masuk kamar mandi, dia menghela nafas dan mengambil pisau dapurnya.

"Anak itu, benar-benar!" ucapnya lalu pergi dari kamar Rukia.

SKIP TIME ...

"Aku sudah selesai" Kata Rukia sambil menaruh sumpitnya di meja. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dari kursi makan.

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi ke sekolah." Sahut Hisana yang masih mencuci piring.

"Baik, aku berangkat!" jawab Rukia menuju pintu keluar rumah sambil membawa tasnya.

NNNN

Terlihat 2 anak sedag duduk-duduk di rumputan hijau bukit belakang sekolah.

"Hei Rukia, menurutmu hidup itu seperti apa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut orange yang sedang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Um... Hidup ya? Menurutku hidup itu adalah ujian, jika kita lulus dalam ujian kita akan masuk surga." Jawab Rukia sambil meringis.

"Masak sih?" Orang di sebelahnya heran.

Rukia mengangguk dan berkata, "Yap, tapi hidup juga bisa diartikan untuk mencari jati diri. Kadang ada orang bilang, hidup itu adalah mencari cinta.". Anak lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa sih tanya tentang hidup?" Tanya Rukia heran, tiba-tiba saja orang di sebelahnya ini menanyakan tentang hidup.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bertanya saja." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan dia pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya, melihat matahari terbenam di dekat sungai, bersama lelaki berambut oranye itu.

TANG! TRANG! GLONTENG! *lebay deh*

"Rukia! bangun! Jam berapa ini! Jangan molor!" Teriak Hisana kenceng di atas teliga Rukia. Rukia yang tadinya mimpi enak-enak diganggu Hisana langsung bangun.

"Uhh! Apa sih ? berisik!" Teriak Rukia gak kalah kerasnya dengan Hisana.

"Cepat pergi sekolah, anak manja!" teriak Hisana seperti singa yang sedang mengaum. Rukia tak punya pilihan, akhirnya dia bangun.

"Iya, iya, nee-san selalu cerewet!" Kemudian Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Oya ampun! Benar-benar!" umpat Hisana kemudian masuk ke dapur lagi.

NNNN

Seperti biasa, Rukia berjalan ke sekolah. Maklum sekolahnya lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya. Hari begitu terik. Tak disangka-sangka Rukia bertemu Ulquiorra di jalan.

"Schiffer-senpai!" teriak gadis itu kencang sekali sambil berlari menuju kakak kelasnya itu

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san!" Sapa Ulquiorra tanpa ekpresi.

"Ohayo. Um.. boleh kan kita berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Terserah" Ucap Ulquiorra cuek bebek. Rukia hanya tersenyum. Dia memandang ke atas. Terlihat langit biru tertutupi oleh bentuk awan-awan yang indah.

"Kenapa ya, di dekat senpai terasa nyaman?" Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sepertinya Ulquiorra termakan omongan Rukia, sampai-sampai dia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan langsung ke mata Rukia dengan wajah yang jauh dari Ulquiorra biasanya.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok" Ucap Rukia sedikit salting ketika matanya bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cuma diam. Mungkin, dia bingung, bagamaina cara untuk membalas perkataan Rukia. walau dalam hati, dia terngiang-ngiang perkataan Rukia tadi. Dan mereka pun tidak saling bicara hingga sampai sekolah. Memang dasar...

"Ehem... ganti ulquiorra-senpai ya?" Celetuk Momo di belakang Rukia yang sukses membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Hinamori! Jangan mengagetkan donk!" seru gadis bermata violet itu sebal sambil blushing ria.

"Hump... wajahmu memerah, panggil saja aku Momo, kita kan sudah seperti sahabat!" lanjut Momo lagi.

"Apa? Em.. iya. Hehehehe" Rukia malah cengengesan *malahan?*

"Kuchiki-san! Momo-san!" Panggil seseorang yang berada jauh di belakang ke dua gadis cantik itu.

"Orihime-chan?" Seru Momo setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Orihime. Rukia pun ikut berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kesini!" teriaknya semangat. Orihime tersenyum dan mempercepat larinya menuju ke dua sahabat barunya itu. Dan ujung-ujungnya, gadis berambut orange itu ngos-ngosan.

"Ya ampun, kalian tau tidak, gerbang sudah ditutup! Aku takut sekali!" kata Orihime setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Benarkah? Bukannya bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi?" Sahut Momo sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Itu sudah menjadi peraturan sekolah! Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran Pak Ginjo" sahut Rukia dan disetujui Orihime dan Momo.

NNNN

**Rukia's POV**

Jam pelajaran sudah usai, aahh~ senangnya. Mataku sudah sangat mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak? Pelajaran sejarah selalu membuatku mengantuk. Hampir saja aku tertidur, padahal teman-temanku sudah banyak yang tertidur.

"Rukia, kami duluan" Kata Momo sambil menepuk punggungku, aku mengagguk, Orihime hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, dan aku balas dengan senyum lebar. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin stay dulu di kelas, memandang langit senja yang indah. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dan sepertinya kehidupan SMA ku penuh dengan penderitaan..

Jika seperti ini, aku ingin berlari saja. hhh..

"Kimi wo aishiteru

Zutto kimi wo aishiteru

Donna koto ga attemo

Zutto boku wa kimi to ikiteku

Kimi no sora wo aishiteru

Kimi no kaze wo aishteru

Kimi ga misenakatta namida mo

Boku wa zutto aishiteru

(_I love you_

_I will always love you_

_No matter what happens_

_I will always be living with you_

_I love your sky_

_I love your wind_

_Even the teardrops you didn't show me_

_I will always love_.)

*_**Ceui-energy**_* "

Aku pun menyanyi sambil memandang langit senja, berharap hatiku bisa tenang. Dan kemudian.

"Suaramu bagus!" celetuk seseorang yang hampir membuat jantungku copot. Aku berbalik arah dan memandang seseorang sedang bersandar di pintu. Wajah kekagetanku kini menjadi amarah. Ya, dia, orang terakhir yang ingin aku temui sekarang sedang berada di kelasku, apa sih maunya? Selalu saja menggangguku. Dari pada memandangnya lebih lama, sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi.

**Normal POV**

Sepertinya gadis bermata violet itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang *?* untuk segera pergi dari Ichigo. Dia cepat-cepat membereskan buku-buku yang masih berada di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setalah itu, dibawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat melewati Ichigo, lengannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap gadis itu tajam bagaikan pedang paling tajam di dunia. Tapi sayang, Ichigo tak menanggapi perkataan tajam Rukia. Rukia mulai meronta dan berteriak "Lepaskan!" tapi tangan dan tenaga Ichigo lebih besar. Rukia hampir menangis sekarang, tangannya memerah kesakitan. Tanpa diduga, Ichigo menarik lengannya dan mendekap tubuhnya erat. Rukia terkejut, tapi dia mulai meronta lagi.

"Kau apa-apaan hah? Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!" serunya marah karena kelakuan Ichigo yang menurut Rukia sangat tidak sopan. Tetapi Ichigo masih diam sambil menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo di punggungnya, dan itu membuatnya merinding.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Ichigo pelan, pelan sekali..

Rukia diam, dia tidak meronta seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu, aku tak pernah tau, kau lebih sakit dari pada aku. Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Ichigo tulus dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Melempar jauh-jauh imagenya yang dingin, angkuh dan tidak bersahabat serta galak. Mendengar perkataan Ichigo tersebut mata Rukia melebar, entah kenapa hatinya tersentuh, air matanya mengalir. Hatinya begitu sesak. Dia ingin menangis sambil menjerit.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku menjadi seperti ini? Sesak? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya Ichigo seperti seseorang yang sangat aku kenal? Ada apa ini?' Batin Rukia kebingungan. Tangan Rukia bergetar, dan sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai menyentuh tubuh Ichigo tapi...

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya lepaslah pelukan mereka berdua. Kini wajah Ichigo menunduk. Dia sama sekali tidak memandang Rukia. Sebaliknya Rukia, dia memandang Ichigo, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa aku merasa aku mengenalmu? Sangat mengenalmu malah! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Bentak Rukia sambil menyeka air matanya. Tetapi Ichigo tetap pada posisinya, diam, tak bergerak dan menunduk.

"Kau! Kau! Ugh!" Kata Rukia berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, beraharap dia bisa pergi dari koridor itu.

Kemudian Ichigo, dia berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok, dan jatuh terduduk di tembok itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tapi dia hanya diam. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki, menggema di koridor itu. Seorang berjalan menuju Ichigo yang masih diam tak bergerak di depan kelas Rukia. orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ichigo.

"Bangunlah! Sekarang bukan saatnya terpuruk!" kata orang itu. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ulquiorra?" Ucap Ichigo heran. Ulquiorra hanya diam, tapi tangannya masih terulur. Ichigo pun menerima uluran tangan Ulquiorra dan berdiri sambil dibantu ulquiorra.

NNNN

Rukia tak peduli jika harus dipandangi orang-orang saat dia menangis sekarang. Hatinya masih sakit, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa sekarang. Dadanya sesak. Terlalu sesak malah. Dia berjalan sambil menangis, walau tidak mengeluarkan suara, orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya pasti tau, bahwa gadis itu menangis. Hingga dia sampai di depan rumah, Rukia berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat wajahnya seperti tidak menangis. Dia tak mungkin memperlihatkannya kepada Hisana, Hisana pasti khawatir.

"Tadaima!" seru Rukia sambil menutup pintu rumah.

"Oh! Okaeri, Rukia-chan!" kata Hisana kemudian berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya Nee-san sedang bahagia?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Ta-da!" Hisana kemudian memberikan sebuah undangan segi emapat bewarna biru, penuh hiasan dilengkapi pita ditengah-tengahnya kepada Rukia. Rukia memandang surat undangan itu dan membaca nama calon pengantin di halaman awal undangan. Rukia kembali terkejut, dia menahan nafas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih capat. Matanya melebar. Tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Matanya kini mulai sembab lagi.

"Hazinuka Sakura dan... Shiba.. Kaien..?" Kini dia kembali terkejut, terkejut karena sebuah kenyataan. Keyataan pahit bahwa orang yang sangat disukainya, akan menikah dengan orang lain...

TBC

Btw, author seneng banget menyiksa Rukia ya? *ditonjok Rukia-nee*

Gak papa lah, sesekali menyiksa Rukia ne *dibunuh sama Rukia-nee*

Baiklah, balas reviev dulu...

**Rukia kurosaki**

_Hahahaha, teori yang bagus, tapi masih sedikit salah._

_Hua! Maafkan saya apdet telat.._

_Terima kasih buat semangatnya._

_Hountoni Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_Ini suda apdet kok.._

_Terima kasih.._

**Vvvv**

_Maafkan saya, saya khilaf._

_*bersujud mohon ampun*_

_Jangan marah pada saya T.T_

_Ni udah apdet, gomen lama nunggunyab ^^_

**Kurotsuki Aoichi**

_Salam kenal juga~~_

_Wah wah, author diwawancara *lebay*_

_Ichigo sakit apa? Sakit apa ya? _

_Sebenarnya dulu ada salah penulisan ciri-cirinya.._

_Tapi gag papalah, udah terlanjur.._

_Maaf adpetnya telat banget.._

_T.T_

_Terima kasih ^^_

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

_Hahaha, aku lupa nama Ulquiorra dari mana, ya tak tulis dari Spanyol._

_Iya, dia punya nama jepang (biar mudah)_

_Insya Allah happy end kok.._

_Maaf ya telat banget apdetnya T.T_

_Ichiruki's day? Kayaknya kelewat deh.._

_T.T_

_Author terlalu sibuk.._

_Terima kasih ^^_

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

_Hahaha, iya._

_Ichigo? Sebentar lagi bakal di kasih tau pas mau bagian end._

_Maaf telat banget updatenya._

_Maaf.._

_T.T_

_Terima kasih ^^_

**Meyrin kyuchan**

_Maaf, tulisannya salah, terima kasih sudah di kasih tau._

_Ibunya Ichigo? Kayaknya aku salah nulis, maaf kan saya lagi.._

_T.T_

_Maaf apdet lama juga.. __T.T_

_Bentar lagi juga akrab.._

_Hehehe.._

_Ini sudah apdet.. _

_Terima kasih ^^_

**KUROSAKI VIOLET**

_Alhamdullillah saya lulus!_

_Maaf apdetnya luaaammmaaaa.._

_Tugas mulai buaaaanyyyaaakk.._

_Terima kasih ^^_

**Kokota**

_Iya nih, ichigo gimana sih! __*di deathglare sama ichigo*_

_Huwaaa! __Maafkan saya adpet telat banget! Maaf!_

_Terima kasih ^^_

**Azizahsiishineeshawol4ever**

_Hahahaha, salam kenal juga.._

_Maaf apdetnya telat._

_Gag papa kok santai saja.._

_Terima kasih ^^_

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah buat review untuk author kayak saya. jika anda berkenan klik review untuk saya, mohon kritik dan srannya ya..

_terima kasih ^^  
_


End file.
